Attack on Mikoto Misaka
by venom rules all
Summary: When Mikoto Misaka wakes up in the Attack on Titan universe she joins the 104 cadet core in hope to save humanity from the titans, but will she be able to handle the horrors of this world and protect the friends she makes in it? (I found the cover picture on Exartia deviantart page)
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking new world.**

Mikoto Misaka woke up in a bed, but something was not right, it wasn't her bed, she looked around slowly, she wasn't even in her dorm, she tried to sit up but a nasty pain in her head forced her to lay back down, how did she get here?

The door opend and woman came in "Oh good you are awake" she said.

"Where am i?" Mikoto asked.

"You are in a hospital, you were found in a forest near wall rose with a head injury" the woman explained.

'_Wall rose? What is she talking about' _Mikoto thought before asking "Excuse me miss, my memories are foggy, could you tell me what wall rose is?".

The woman looked at her surprised, either this girl has gone crazy or the injury to her head had given her amnesia.

Mikoto spent a whole month learning about the history of this world, there was no denying the fact that this wasn't her world, her world did not have these human eating monsters called titans and this world did not have any espers which meant she would have to hide her powers, she was shocked when she found out that humanity was on the brink of extinction and only 2 years ago the titans had broken through one of the walls and over 200.000 lives were lost.

"So many people were eaten by the titans, there has to be one way to fight back" Mikota said to her self.

"There is one way, but i wouldn't recommend it" a voice said.

Mikoto looked up and saw a blond man with a small mustache, he wore a uniform with the Garrison symbol on it.

"How?" Mikoto asked.

"You can join the military, but before you do, you need to know that even if you make it through the training, there is a big chance that you will die if you fight the titans, so think carefully" the man said.

Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them and with a determined look on her face said "Where do i sign up?".

And with that she was standing in row of other cadets listening to the instructor.

The instructor stepped up and started to shout "Straight spines piss-antz, the 104 cadet core boot camp starts now, allow me to introduce myself i'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you 'WILL' grow to hate me, training will be a white knuckle ride through hell, if i have done my job you will be waking up with cold sweat from memories of this place, every day of your miserable lives. Right now you are nothing, livestock, but over the next 3 soul crushing years, you will learn to take down your own goliath, remember this moment when you come face to face with him, because here is where you ask yourself, am i a fighter or am i food? Am i gonna get grind up into human sized sausages? Or am i gonna be the one to bite?".

'_Well there is one thing i know for sure, i am a _fighter' Mikoto thought with a determined look on her face.

.

**Well that was the first chapter, i don't know if Mikoto will have a romantic relationship or not, but if you want her to have one, let me know (Just don't say Levi, he gets enough already) tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Commence the training.**

Mikoto watched as Shadis inspected the other cadets, he stopped in front of a blond boy.

"Hey you" Shadis shouted

"Sir" The boy answered saluting.

"What do they call you maggot?" Shadis asked.

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina sir" The boy answered.

"Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?" Shadis asked.

"It was my grandfather sir" Armin answers.

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?" Shadis said leaning closer to Armin's face.

"To help humanity overcome the titan's" Armin answered.

Mikoto couldn't help but to smile _'I like him already'_ she thought.

Shadis continued to go from one cadet to another, Mikoto grew nervous as he got closer to her, she noticed that he skipped some of them.

'_Ok Mikoto, just relax maybe he will skip you too, he can't be any worse than the dorm supervisor'_ Mikoto thought.

Shadis stopped right in front of her, giving her a hard glare which made cold sweat run down her forehead.

"What is your name?" Shadis shouted.

Mikoto did the salute they were taught to do when spoken to by higher authority.

"Mikoto Misaka sir" Mikoto yelled.

"And why are you here you swine?" Shadis shouted right in her face.

"To help save humanity from the titan's sir" Mikoto shouted back her voice and face full of determination.

"Nice, i like your guts, i'm sure the titans will too" Shadis said before walking of.

'_Scratch what i said before, he is far worse than the supervisor' _Mikoto thought.

"What do we have over here?" Shadis said to a boy.

"Jean Kirschtein sir, from the Trost district" the boy answered.

"And why are you here cadet?" Shadis asked.

"To join the military police sir, the best of the best" Jean answered.

From what Mikoto had learned since she came here, the military police were the only ones that were allowed to serve in the interior.

"That's nice, so you want to live in the interior do you?" Shadis said.

"Yes" Jean answered before Shadis headbutted him making him fall to his knees while grabbing his head in pain.

"No one told you to sit recruit, if you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the military police" Shadis said before moving on to his next victim.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot" Shadis shouted at a boy with black hair.

"Marco Bodt at your service sir from Jinae south side of wall rose, i aim to join the military police to give my life and limbs in service to the king" the boy answered still with a smile on his face.

"Well then, that makes you an idealistic fool, you want the truth" Shadis said before leaning closer to Marco's face "The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as titan foder".

Then he went to the next boy and said "Hey cue ball, your up next"

"Sir Connie Springer from Ragako village sir" the boy said as he saluted, Mikoto got nervous when she noticed that the salute was wrong.

Shadis grabbed Connie's head and lifted him up from the ground, Mikoto flinched it looked very painful, she was happy he didn't do that to her.

"You got it backwards Connie Springer, that was the first thing you were taught, the salute represent that you are willing to give your heart to the people, is your heart on your right side?" Shadis said before everyone heard a munch.

Mikoto looked and her eyes widened when she saw a girl eating a potato.

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" Shadis asked walking towards the girl.

The girl didn't seem to realize he was talking to her and took another bite of the potato, that is when Shadis was right in her face.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHITLIST, JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shadis roared in her face.

The girl quickly swallowed the piece before saluting and answering "Sasha Braus from Dauper village, reporting for duty sir".

"Sasha Braus huh, and what are you clutching in your right hand?" Shadis asked.

"A steam potato it was just lying in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir" Sasha answered.

"The theft i understand, but here, why eat it here of all places" Shadis asked.

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold, so i gave it shelter in my stomach sir" Sasha answered.

"Why i can't comprehend, why would you eat that potato?" Shadis asked.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir" Sasha said.

Mikoto stared at her, seriously? She don't realise how much trouble she is getting herself into?

Then Sasha broke off a piece of the potato and said "Here sir have half".

Mikoto had to resist the urge to sigh _'That is not what he meant and that is not even half'_ she thought.

* * *

Later Mikoto along with some other cadets watched Sasha running.

"Man, i thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl" Connie said.

"I know, one hell of a first day" a boy named Eren Jaeger said "Funny, being told to run until the sun set didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing meal privilege for the next 5 days".

"I think she said she is from Dauper, if i remember right that's a small hunting village up in the mountains" Connie said.

"So food must be a big deal there" Mikoto guessed.

"You betcha" Connie answered.

"Hey what is that?" Eren asked as all looked at a carriage with some people in it.

"They are dropouts, they prefer to work in the fields" a girl named Mina said.

"But, it's only the first day" Armin said.

"That's the way it is, if you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave" Eren said causing everyone to look at him "I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than to fight".

"Don't judge them too harshly Eren, it takes a lot of courage to risk your life for anything" Mikoto said, Eren face grew a little softer knowing she was right.

"I know about some of us, but you never said where you where from Mikoto" Marco said.

"Well you see, before i came here i suffered a head injury which gave me amnesia, i can't really remember where i'm from, all i know is i must have been from somewhere within wall Rose since it's where i was found" Mikoto said then got sad look on her face.

"Oh, i'm sorry" Marco said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Mikoto said with a sad but reasuring smile, the truth is she could remeber her home perfectly, it's just that this whole world wasn't her home.

"It's funny your last name sounds very similar to a friend of ours first name" Armin said with an amused smile trying to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, your last name is Misaka her first name is Mikasa" Eren said.

"Wow, then we all better get used to just call me Mikoto, or things could get very confusing" Mikoto said with grin causing the others laugh softly.

"What about you Eren? Where are you from?" Marco asked.

Eren placed a hand on Armin's shoulder and said "The same as Armin, from Shiganshina"

"Oh wow, that means-" Marco began to say but stopped himself.

"You saw it, you were there that day" Connie said.

"Quiet" Marco said but Connie ignored him.

"The colossal one, did you see him?" Connie asked with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah i did" Eren said sadly.

One look on Eren's face was enough for Mikoto to know he had experienced something horrible.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the girls.**

"Yeah ok, i saw the big guy" Eren said as several other cadets had gathered around him so he would tell them about this colossal titan.

Mikoto made sure to sit on a table close to them, since she has never seen a titan, she was also curious to learn about this so called colossal titan.

"So exactly how tall was he?" One asked.

"He stuck his head over the outer wall" Eren answered.

During her time here, Mikoto had learned that the outer wall was 50 meters tall, so if the colossal titan stuck his head over it then it must really be colossal.

"Wait, i heard he stepped over the wall completely" Someone asked and two others said that they heard the same thing.

"He was big but not that big" Eren said.

"So what did it look like?" Mina asked.

"It had a mouth like a corpse, and no skin just muscles" Eren answered.

'_Gross' _Mikoto thought.

"And the armored titan? The one who broke through wall maria" One cadet asked.

"Is that what they are calling it? In all the panic is just another titan to me" Eren said.

"No way, so what were they like?" One cadet asked.

The moment he asked that Eren dropped his spoon and put his hand on his mouth, he looked like he was gonna puke.

It was then Mikoto decided to intervene and said "Hey enough questions already, i think he would rather forget what happened that day".

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-" Connie began but was cut off.

"It's not like that" Eren said taking a bite out of his bread before continuing "Those stupid titans, they are really not that big a deal, if we focus on mastering the 3D maneuver gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time, i have waited years too be trained as soldier, i'm joining the scout regiment, then i'm sending the titans back to hell i'm gonna butcher them all".

"Hey are you crazy or something?" Jean said "Not that it's my business but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence".

"I guess we'll see, or at least i will, you seem to be content hiding in the interior with the mp" Eren said.

"Look i'm just speaking honestly here kid, i think it's better than being some loud mouth, tough guy wannabe, pretending that he's is not as piss scared as the rest of us" Jean said.

'_No need to be a jerk about it' _Mikota thought while giving Jean a small glare.

Then Eren stood up and said "Are you trying to pick a fight".

"Alright sure, makes no difference to me" Jean said standing up as well.

'_This could get ugly' _Mikoto thought while debating on whatever if she should try to stop them or not, but then the bell started to ring making her smirk a little_ 'Saved by the bell'_

"Hey i apologise, sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career, put it there kid, what do you say?" Jean said holding up a hand.

"Yeah, i'm sorry as well" Eren says slapping the hand away and walked out.

Mikoto walked up to Armin and asked "Does this happen often?".

Armin sighed and said "Too often".

Mikoto chuckled and said "Well i better head to the cabin".

However on her way there Mikoto noticed a blond girl walking of, wondering where she was heading Mikoto decided to follow her.

When Mikoto found her she had just been jumped by Sasha who was standing on all four like a animal with some bread in her mouth.

"uh, what's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"That's what i would like to know" said another voice, Mikoto looked and saw a tall slender young woman with parted brown hair styled in a ponytail. She had golden intimidating eyes and a slight tan.

"Well she's been running all day, without any food or water" The blonde girl said while Sasha started to gobble up the bread.

"I see, so you are trying to be nice" The taller girl said, then Sasha collapsed on the blonde girl's lap.

"Are you saying being nice is wrong?" Mikoto asked the tall girl.

"Not really, but whats the point of breaking the rules for potato girl? That mindless act of kindness will get you absolutely nowhere" the tall girl answered.

'_What dose she mean by that?' _Mikoto thought but then went to pick up Sasha and said "Well there is no point in leaving her here".

Mikoto struggled to lift Sasha, she looked at the other girls and asked "Would any of you mind giving me a hand?".

The tall girl sighed and said "Let me take her" then she picked up Sasha piggyback style.

"Are you being nice now?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm helping her so that she will owe me one in the future, i attend to make use of her stupidity, and since i'm helping you as well, that means you owe me one too, sweetie" the tall girl said with a smirk.

Mikoto blushed a little and said "Fine just don't call me sweetie, thats creepy".

The tall girl chuckled and asked "Well what would you like me to call you then?"

"Just Mikoto, what's your names?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm Krista Lenz" the blond girl said with a warm smile, even Mikoto had to admit that she was gorgeous.

"The name is Ymir" the tall girl said.

"Nice to meet you both, i hope we can be friends now that we will be training together" Mikoto said with a friendly smile.

"Of course" Krista said smiling.

"Kiss me and i'll think about it" Ymir said with a perverted grin.

Mikoto's face became red _'Great, seems like i have to deal with a perv here too'._

However when she thought that she couldn't help but to remember Kuroko.

"Let's just get out of here before someone sees us" Mikoto said as all three of them headed to the girls cabin.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikoto x who?**

**Do you want Mikoto to have a romantic relationship with anyone? **

**If so who? Just don't say Levi, i like Levi but he gets enough love already lol.**

**It can be a yuri couple if you "really" want it, ****but i'm gonna need a really good reason why you want it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3D maneuver gear.**

The day had come for the cadets to learn how to use the 3D maneuver gear.

"It's aptitude test so listen up, there is no place for you here if you cannot perform, fail and get shipped to the fields" Shadis said.

Mikoto was one of the first to be hoisted up, she was a little nervous, if she fails here, she wouldn't be able to help the people of this world, sure this may not have been her world, but she wouldn't just stand by and let the people suffer.

She was hoisted up, using the gear was not as hard as she thought it would be, she managed to find her balance rather quickly and her body barely moved at all.

"Not bad, you made the cut" A instructor said.

Mikoto was lowered, she walked back to the line with a satisfied smile on her face, she looked at the other cadets, most of them managed to remain up right, but then she saw Eren hanging upside down.

"What is your major malfunction Jaeger? Straighten yourself up" Shadis yelled at Eren.

Later in the mess hall Mikoto sat with Krista and Ymir, she looked at Eren who had a bandaid on his forehead after an accident during practice.

'_poor guy' _Mikoto thought as she saw the expression on Eren's face, he looked like all of his dreams were crushed.

She turned back to her food, the food they got here tasted a lot better than it looks, but Mikoto still missed the food from her world.

"You think he will make the cut tomorrow?" Ymir asked.

"Hopefully, it would be sad if someone with his determination was kicked out" Mikoto said before taking a bite out of her bread.

"Sounds like someone has a crush" Ymir said with a smirk.

Mikoto just glared at her, she had only known Ymir for a day and she was already teasing her. Ymir chuckled and started to eat again.

Later when Mikoto was on her way back to the cabin she heard someone say "Mikoto" she turned and saw Eren and Armin running up to her.

"What is it Eren?" Mikoto asked as they stopped in front of her.

"Could you give me some advice on how to use the gear? I saw you do it and you were easily one of the best" Eren said surprising Mikoto a little.

Mikoto thought for a moment, trying to figure out something useful to tell him, but then she sighed and said "Sorry Eren, i got nothing that would help you, trust me, i wish i did".

Eren sighed and said "Alright, thanks anyway".

Mikoto nodded and went to the girls cabin, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day was Eren's last chance to make the cut, Shadis stood infront of him and said "Eren Jaeger, are you ready".

"Yes sir" Eren answered.

He was hoisted up, he managed to stay upright for a few seconds but then he fell again, Mikoto gasped, he was so close.

But then Shadis ordered the cadet behind eren to switch belts with him, after they did that Eren managed to stay up completely, it appeared that Eren's gear was broken, that was the reason why he failed the other times.

"You made the cut, now keep training cadet" Shadis said.

Eren raised his hands in triumph, Mikoto couldn't help but to smile, he did it.

.

**Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misaka meet Mikasa.**

Mikoto was on her way back to the cabin, or a better word would be 'limping' back. During the training she accidentally hit her leg and now she can barely stand up.

She sat down too rest, but then she heard a voice say "Are you alright?".

Mikoto looked up and saw a girl with black hair, that girl was **Mikasa Ackerman**, the cadet who excels in everything and viewed as a genius.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Mikoto said, but Mikasa noticed that Mikoto was clutching her leg.

"Something happened to your leg?" Mikasa asked.

"Just a little accident during training, nothing to worry about" Mikoto said waving her hand, but it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Let me see" Mikasa said.

"No really it's-" Mikoto tried to stand up, but the moment she did, pain shot through her leg, making her fall down and clutched it again.

Mikasa sighed and said "You are almost as stubborn as Eren".

Mikasa bent down, she pulled off Mikoto's boot and just as expected, there was a big bruise on her leg. Mikoto flinched as Mikasa lightly rubbed her thumbs over her leg to see how bad it was. But Mikoto also couldn't help but to blush, it felt a little awkward that another girl was touching her leg, even if it was only an examination.

"It don't appear to be broken, but i don't think you should put any more weight on it today" Mikasa said "I'll get you back to the cabin".

Mikoto put her boot back on before saying "How will you do tha-, hey" she was cut of when Mikasa picked her up piggyback style "You don't have to carry me".

"It's easier this way" Mikasa said as she began to walk.

"B-b-but what if someone sees us?" Mikoto asked with a red face, the mere thought of anyone seeing her being piggybacked by another girl felt really embarrassing.

"I don't care" Mikasa said.

"You don't think it's weird that a girl is piggybacking another?" Mikoto asked.

"No" Mikasa answered simply.

Mikoto realized that there was no way out of this situation and decided to accept her position.

They entered the cabin and just as expected they received surprised looks from the other girls, Mikoto tried desperately to hide her red face in Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa put Mikoto down on her bed and said "Try to be more careful next time".

Mikasa was about to walk away until she heard "Hey Mikasa" she turned her head.

"Thank you" Mikoto said with a smile and a small blush.

"You're welcome" Mikasa said before walking to her own bed, Mikoto could have sworn that she saw her smile, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, you and Mikasa seem to be getting along" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh don't you even start Ymir" Mikoto warned while Ymir just laughed.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you want more focus on?**

**Out of these 3 options what do you want to see more of?**

**1\. More moments between Mikoto and Mikasa.**

**2\. Mikoto's relationship with the other cadets.**

**3\. How Mikoto handles the training.**

**I will write all of them anyway but which one do you want to see the most? The reason i'm doing these kind of things is because i want to know beforehand what you guys want so i can do my best to deliver.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Homesick and a new bond is formed.**

Mikoto was walking through the streets of Academy city, it was a beautiful sunny day, then she saw all her friends and her parents sitting in the park, when they noticed her they smiled at her and she smiled back.

But then, giant dark demon like figures showed up out of nowhere, they grabbed Mikoto's friends and her parents and threw them in to their mouths.

Mikoto was about to scream, but then the ground shook, Mikoto looked behind her and saw a massive monster that fit the description of the colossal titan looking down at her.

Then the massive titan opened its jaws and dived towards her.

Mikoto quickly sat up in her bed breathing hard, she looked around and realized it was only a nightmare. Too shaken up by the dream, Mikoto decided to take a quick night walk, she got up and headed out, not realising that someone saw her.

Mikoto walked for a while until she reached a fence, she leaned against it and began thinking about her home.

She was really starting to get homesick, she missed her mother's childish personality, she missed Saten's urban legends talk, she missed Uiharu's shy and humble but always friendly atitude, hell she even missed Kuroko's perverted nature.

Just the mere thought that she might never see any of them again made her cry, she was stranded in a world that wasn't even hers, surrounded by people that she didn't even know.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto jumped at the sound of the voice, she turned around and saw Mikasa standing there.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

Mikasa ignored Mikoto's question and asked "Why are you crying?".

Only then did Mikoto realize that tears were still running down her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not crying" Mikoto said while trying to wipe her tears away, but it was no use, they just kept on coming.

"Mikoto" Mikasa said sternly.

Mikoto looked at her for a few seconds before she turned around, leaning against the fence and started to yell "I have lost everything, my home, my family, my friends, I CAN NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN".

Mikasa stared at Mikoto as she began to sob, then she placed a hand on her shoulder, Mikoto looked at her in surprise as she said "It's ok, i know how you feel, really i do".

After those words Mikoto broke down and cried in to Mikasa's chest. Mikasa said nothing, she just held Mikoto in her arms and let her cry, before now, Mikasa didn't really have an opinion on Mikoto, but now she realized just how much Mikoto was suffering. Just like Mikoto, Mikasa had lost everything she loved, but unlike Mikoto, Mikasa still had Eren, Mikoto however didn't have anyone, she was all alone, they where more alike then either of them thought.

Later Mikasa entered the cabin while carrying Mikoto bride-style, she had been crying so much that she ended up falling asleep.

Mikasa placed Mikoto down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. She looked at Mikoto for a few seconds before she leaned down and whispered into her ear "You are not alone anymore, Mikoto Misaka".

Mikoto smiled in her sleep as Mikasa went back to her own bed.

That night, a new bond was formed.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikoto in the OVA episodes?**

**I did this once before and got nothing, but now that the story has gone on for a bit i really want to hear your opinion. would you like to see Mikoto in the OVA episodes? Of so what would you like to see her do? Of course it i'm talking about the second and third episode since so far they are the only OVA episodes about the 104 trainee squad.**

**.**

**This is your chance to have a hand in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Accident.**

3 years has passed since Mikoto arrived in this new world, the graduation day was not far away and Mikoto was determined to pass the training.

They were currently practising their blade skills by slicing the necks of fake titans, Mikoto spotted one and managed to slice the target before someone else could steal it from her.

Shadis looked at Mikoto and thought _'Mikoto Misaka. Very determined and stubborn, though not much of an team player, she got alot of potential'._

**(If you have seen Attack on titan you should already know what Shadis thinks of the rest).**

Later that day all cadets were at a training field, they where told to spar with each other, Mikoto guessed that the reason why they had to learn hand to hand combat was incase they had to deal with an rogue.

Mikoto paired up with Mikasa, during the years those two had grown really close, at the beginning a lot of people were surprised, they thought Mikasa would be the last person that would go and make a new friend, but soon enough they got use to it, in fact it was a bit of an relief for Eren, since Mikoto and Mikasa spent more and more time with eachother it gave him some much needed break from Mikasa's overprotectiveness.

Mikoto ran at Mikasa with the wooden dagger, but when she got close enough Mikasa spun around, she snatched the dagger out of Mikoto's hand and put it against her throat.

"Aw man, i thought i had you" Mikoto said in disappointment.

Mikasa let go of her and said "Better luck next time, now it's your turn to defend, think you can handle it?".

"Bring it on" Mikoto said with an confident smirk. A few seconds later she was lying flat on her back "Ok, that hurt" she said as Mikasa offered her a hand up.

Mikoto took it and as Mikasa helped her up she saw Eren and a boy named Reiner Braun take on a girl named Annie Leonhardt who easily flipped them over themselves and they landed in a very uncomfortable position.

'_Damn, she's good' _Mikoto thought before she noticed Mikasa glaring at the group, or specifically at Annie "Hey Mikasa, what's wrong?".

Mikasa just kept on glaring, Mikoto looked back and saw that Annie was pining Eren down, then it clicked, Mikasa was not happy about what Annie did to Eren.

Mikoto placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder and said "Relax Mikasa, i know it's gonna take more than that to hurt Eren".

Mikasa sighed but nodded and they went back to sparring.

* * *

Later that night everyone was in the dining hall, Mikoto was sitting with Krista and Ymir like she always did.

"So how was the training with Mikasa?" Ymir asked.

"I think these bruises are gonna hurt for awhile" Mikoto answered, Mikasa did not hold back during the training, Mikoto's back was covered with bruises.

"You two bring tough love to a whole new level" Ymir said with a teasing smile.

Mikoto blushed while glaring at Ymir and said "For the last time, me and Mikasa are not a couple, we are just friends".

Krista giggled softly while Ymir just smirked, ever since Mikoto and Mikasa became friends Ymir had been teasing her on that they could be a couple.

But then Mikoto heard Eren say "Listen to you guys, interior? Five years ago this was part of it".

"You got a point to make friend? I'm right here" Jean said turning to Eren.

"Poor Jean so misguided and besides" Eren began before he furrowed his brows in annoyance "I don't think your head would fit in the interior anyway".

Everyone began to snicker at Eren's words, including Mikoto.

"Very funny" Jean said through gritted teeth.

"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan killing skill so the brass will station you where you'll never see one" Eren said while glaring at Jean.

"You'd rather i was good at getting killed? Thank you but i'll pass, better play the system then get gnawed on" Jean said glaring back.

"You son of a bitch" Eren yelled standing up.

"Bring it on you little bastard" Jean yelled back standing up as well.

"Eren please stop it" Armin said trying to defuse the situation but was unsuccessful as Eren grabbed a hold of Jean's shirt.

Mikoto got up from her seat, she quickly went between them and pushed them them away from each other.

"Would you two knock it off, you are acting like-" Mikoto was cut off when Jean roughly pushed her away.

"Stay out of this" Jean snapped, however his push caused Mikoto to trip and she ended up hitting her head on a table.

The sound of Mikoto's head hitting the table caught everyone's attention, Eren and Jean stopped fighting as they looked at her in shock.

Mikoto clutched her head as she was whimpering in pain, Krista got up form her seat and went to Mikoto "Hey Mikoto, are you alright?" She asked before she and the other noticed something that shocked them. Mikoto was bleeding.

"You bastard, look what you did" Eren said glaring at Jean.

"It was an accident, besides, this would not have happened if you had not-" Jean began but was cut off by Ymir.

"Shut up, you are both to blame for this" Ymir snapped.

Then the door slammed open and Shadis stepped in "What the hell is with all the noise?" he yelled before he noticed the bleading Mikoto "What happend?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"I just tripped sir" Mikot said weakly not wanting to rat out Eren and Jean.

Shadis did not look convinced but said " Ackerman, get her to the infirmary".

"Yes sir" Mikasa said before helping Mikoto to her feets. She put Mikoto's arm around her shoulder and began leading her to the infirmary.

Eren and Jean sat back down, both feeling guilty about what happend.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wish.**

"DO YOU HAVE HEART" One of the instructors yelled.

"SIR" All soldiers saluted.

The day has finally come, it was time to graduate.

"As of this moment you have three options opened to you" The instructor continued.

"The Garrison regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls".

"The scout regiment, who rides out into titan territory to take back what was once ours".

"And the MP regiment, maintaining law and order under its royal majesty".

"Those cadets eligible for the MP has already been named, the rest of you take a look, these are the top of your class".

Mikoto and the rest of the top tens saluted, the list looked like this.

1 Mikasa Ackerman.

2 Reiner Braun.

3 Mikoto Misaka.

4 Bertholdt Hoover.

5 Annie Leonhardt.

6 Eren Jaeger.

7 Jean Kirstein.

8 Marco Bott.

9 Connie Springer.

10 Sasha Braus.

**(I won't deny it, i only put Mikoto on the third place because she is the third ranked level five esper lol).**

Later everyone was celebrating the graduation.

Mikoto was sitting with Ymir and Krista, 3 years and they were still almost inseparable.

"Congratulation on making it in to the top ten Mikoto" Krista said with a warm smile.

Mikoto returned the smile and said "Thanks, i just wish you two had made it too".

"Don't worry too much about that, you have earned your place" Krista reassured.

"Just make sure to invite us to yours and Mikasa's wedding" Ymir said with a smirk.

"For the last time, me and Mikasa are not a couple" Mikoto yelled standing up. But then she realized that everyone, including Mikasa, was staring at her, making her shrink back in embarrassment " Dammit Ymir".

Ymir just snickered at Mikoto's red face.

Eventually everyone went back to what they were doing, though there where a few whispers here and there.

'_Great, now i'm never gonna hear the end of it'_ Mikoto thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone yell "Are you insane?".

She turned her head and saw a guy named Thomas Wagner was talking to Eren.

"How many people have died? We are talking about a fifth of the population, if that does not paint a picture for you, i don't know what will. This is our life now, we can't beat them" Thomas said.

Mikoto tightened her grip on her mug, were they really willing to just give up like that? She understood their fear but was this really how they wanted to live?

Mikoto was about to voice her opinion but Eren beat her to it.

"Yeah so what?" Eren began catching everyone's attention "We buckle, take it all lying down? Things has changed, maybe not a hell of alot but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There is still a long way to go, but we made progress, every battle we lost taught us a lesson. Gave us the tiniest innrote towards something like hope. You are telling me it's better to cut our losses, letting all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just ball it up and accept it? Not on your life, humanity's future lies outside the wall and i'm gonna clear the way, i'm gonna take back what is ours, i'll drive them out, and as long as at least one of us can say that we're not done".

After his speech Eren ran out, Mikasa and Armin not far behind. Mikoto Sat still for a moment before following them.

Mikoto stepped out just in time to hear that all three of them were planning to join the scouts and their reasons were pretty good too.

Mikoto smiled and said "Well looks like we all will be joining the scouts".

They turned to her in surprise before Eren said "Come on Mikoto, you where in the top ten. Just join the MP, you won't get another chance".

"Eren, i signed up for one reason, to help save humanity from the titans, something i cant do from behind the walls. My mind is made up" Mikoto said, her face full with determination.

Eren and Armin looked at her surprised while Mikasa smiled, she knew that when Mikoto had made up her mid, nothing could change it.

Mikoto sat down next not Mikasa and looked up at the sky, then she saw something "Look a shooting star".

Everyone saw it, then Mikoto said "We should make a wish, it's a tradition".

Mikoto felt Mikasa take her hand, she smiled and tightened her grip on it. And with that, all four of them closed their eyes and made a wish.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mikoto's love interest conformation.**

**I will tell you who Mikoto will end up with, so if you don't want to get spoiled then don't read any further. although it shouldn't be a big spoiler since i've been teasing it alot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last chance to turn away.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok if you are still here then you either don't care about spoilers or you have already guessed it.**

**It will be Mikoto x Mikasa.**

**The reason i'm confirming it is because**

**1 because you people seemed to really want it**

**2 i could use some suggestions on how their relationship should develop, they will kiss at some point so don't worry about that.**

**Please let me know your ideas, this is your chance to have an hand in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Colossal appears.**

Mikoto along with Mikasa, Eren and Armin were watching the scouts that where on their way out for another expedition.

"Feel how outsided everyone is? It's like the crowd just has a different energy now" Eren said.

"Well we are going on a five years without incident, seems like a good omen" A girl named Hannah said from behind them.

"And you should check out all the cannon upgrades, the sight alone oughta be enough to scare him of" A boy named Franz said.

"That's the truth" Hannah agreed with a smile.

"You're in denial because you are a couple, what's that about?" Eren growled and Mikoto had to bite back a laugh.

"Wow wow wow, this is not what it looks like ok" Hannah said turning away in embarrassment.

"Knock it off man it's embarrassing" Franz said while trying to hide a blush with his arm.

"Go easy on them Eren, it's hard to be in love" Mikoto said in amusement.

"You would know wouldn't you" Franz said with a teasing smirk.

Mikoto immediately realized what he was talking about, she blushed and said "Oh don't you start now too".

The others laughed while Mikasa hid her face in her scarf, but then they heard a voice "Hey hey, lookie here".

They looked and Mikoto got a surprised look on her face, it was that blonde man she met before she joined the cadets.

"Mr. Hannes" Eren said with a happy voice.

'_So that's his name' _Mikoto thought.

"Words on the street they let you graduate yesterday, either you have grown up or standards has plummeted" Hannes said with a teasing voice.

"Oh yeah like you are one to talk, the core engineers keeping their new chief in the drink" Eren retorted equally teasing.

"Watch it" Hannes said flinking Eren on the forehead but then his expression turned a little sad "Sorry if this is out of the blue, but i want you to know your mom's death still haunts me".

Mikoto face fell, she remembered awhile back when Eren told her what happened to his mother after she asked why he wanted to kill all the titans so badly.

"Me too but it wasn't your fault" Eren said surprising Hannes "We were shooting in the dark then, but nothing like that is gonna happen again. We know what we are dealing with now".

Hannes looked at Eren for a moment before he noticed Mikoto "Hey i remember you, weren't you that girl i meet 3 years ago?".

"That's me" Mikoto said smiling.

"You two have meet?" Armin asked surprised.

"He is the one that told me that i could join the cadets" Mikoto answered.

"And tried to talk her out of it, but her glare was really scary" Hannes said making Mikoto smirk at him.

"Oh we know" Eren and Armin said at the same time, both having experienced Mikoto's glare before.

"Well, i learned it from the master" Mikoto said while smiling at Misaka who smiled back.

"Well come on Mikoto, we have been assigned to the wall" Eren said, Mikoto nodded before giving the others a wave before she and Eren ran off.

* * *

"What, the hell you mean you are joining the scouts? What happned to the MP, that was your whole thing" Eren asked Connie.

"Don't worry about it, a guy is allowed to change his mind ok" Connie answered not turning around.

"I think your little speech yesterday light a fire under him" Mina said.

"Ain't nobody talking to you, his temper tantrum had nothing to do with it" Connie said with a small blush.

"Take it easy, it's not like you are the only one" Thomas said while scratching his cheek.

"Can you guys keep a secret" Sasha said walking up to them "Because i totally just helped myself to the officers pantry" she took out a piece of meat.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock, then Eren said "Sasha, they can throw your butt in the clink for that".

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" A boy named Samuel asked.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Connie said.

"It will be fine, i'm willing to share, can you imagine the sandwiches" Sasha shuddered with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Put it back" Connie yelled.

"Yeah, do you have any idea of how rare meat has been since the titans took wall Maria?" Mina asked.

"A little bit yeah" Sasha said before walking to a box "Try to look at it like this, pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we need for livestock".

"I would really like a slice please" Samuel cried out.

"Hey if he gets one so do i, just so you know" Connie said.

"Me too, i'm in on it too" Mina said.

Mikoto sighed and said "What the heck, save a piece for me too".

They all went back to work, but then suddenly a yellow flash appeared from out of nowhere and when it vanished a massive face was looking at them.

Before Mikoto could fully register what happened a wave of hot steam blew her and the others of the wall, however Mikoto managed to grab on to the rails. When the steam cleared Mikoto looked up and what she saw made her eyes wide with horror.

'_Taller than the wall, a mouth like a corpse and no skin just muscles, there is not doubt about it' _Mikoto thought as she looked over the massive face_ 'It's the __**Colossal titan!'.**_

.

**Tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**Promise.**

Eren and the others were hanging of the wall, Samuel almost fell to his death but luckily Sasha saved him, Eren looked around and then he noticed something.

"Hey, where is Mikoto?" He asked worried.

Everyone looked around, they didn't see her body on the ground so that could only mean one thing "Don't tell me she's still up there?" Connie spoke.

On top of the wall Mikoto was staring in to the face of the Colossal titan. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn't budge, she was completely frozen on the spot. The Colossal was even more terrifying than what it was in her nightmares.

She was brought out of her shocked state when she heard Eren yell "Mikoto, snap out of it".

She looked at him as he continued "Look, if we take him out, then the titans wont be able to break down any more gates, this is our chance, don't let it slip away".

But then the Colossal swung his massive arm towards them, Mikoto quickly used her gear to get away from the attack, but then she saw the Colossal destroy all the cannons.

'_He wasn't even trying to hit me, he was after the cannons' _Mikoto thought before looking down at the destroyed gate_ 'And he destroyed the gate, this is not a coincidence, he planned it, he has intelligence!'._

"MIKOTO LOOK OUT" Eren yelled bringing Mikoto out of her thoughts as she noticed the Colossal's hand coming towards her which she barely managed to dodge.

Mikoto felt her heart beat faster and faster, that was the second time in a row she barely avoided death, then she saw Eren attacking the titan's weak spot, but it unleashed more steam from its body pushing him away, but he did not give up he made another attack towards the titan's neck.

Mikoto decided to try to help, she hooked on the titan's shoulder to see if she could at least distract it, she speeded towards it but then it just suddenly disappeared surprising both Mikoto and Eren.

Mikoto ended up crash landing on top of the wall, pain shot through her body but luckily nothing broke.

"Are you alright Mikoto?" Mina asked in concern, Mikoto hissed in pain as she struggled to get up.

"Where did the titan go?" Mikoto asked looking around.

"Don't know, it just vanished" Mina answered.

'_Vanished? It shouldn't be physically possible for something that size' _Mikoto thought.

But then a soldier showed up and ordered them back to HQ. While there Mikoto was preparing her gear, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Stop shaking damn it" Mikoto gorweld in frustration, she was having a nervous breakdown and she hated it _'Come on, i trained for this'._

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little, she turned around and saw Mikasa giving her a concerned look.

"What's wrong Mikoto?" Misaka asked.

"I'm just nervous. I saw it Mikasa, i stared the Colossal titan face, it was like a gateway to hell" Mikoto answered while trying to calm down.

"Mikoto" Mikasa said while placing her hands on both sides of Mikoto's face, making her look at her "Calm down".

Mikoto took a deep breath before gently removing Mikasa's hands from her face "Sorry, let's get ready".

Mikasa nodded and went to prepare.

After receiving their orders they where split up in several groups. Mikoto along with the rest of the cadets were assigned to the middle guard, as she walked she saw Eren walking away from Mikasa, she decide to trade some final words with her before heading out.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked walking up to her. She looked hurt, did Eren say something to her?

Mikasa looked at her and said "I've been resigned to the rear guard".

Mikoto was a surprised by that, but not as surprised she got when Mikasa suddenly took her hands and said "Please promise me Mikoto, promise me that you wont die".

"Mikasa i-" Mikoto began but was cut of.

"Just promise me. I don't want to lose you" Mikasa said her voice sounding broken.

Mikoto let go of Mikasa's hands and pulled her in to a hug which surprised the black haired girl, then Mikoto pulled away a little before placing her forehead on Mikasa's and said "Don't worry so much Mikasa. The titans won't touch me, you hear? I will not die".

Mikoto pulled away to look at Mikasa who gave her a small nod, Mikoto smiled and said "Good luck".

"You too" Mikasa said, and with that, Mikoto turned around and walked away.

Mikasa looked a Mikoto as she walked away, there was actually one more thing she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't get the words out, she wanted to tell her just how she felt about her, she silently prayed that she would get the chance to tell Mikoto later.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Horrors.**

Mikoto was standing on a roof with her squad and was looking out over the city. She was still nervous but kept it in check, she remembered what their instructor told them during their training.

_Flashback._

"_While the surviving documents tells us nothing of the titans origin, almost everything about them is obscure, now that listen to suggest we are completely ignorant, thanks to the efforts of the scout regiments, we do know something about their __recologie **(I'm sorry if i wrote that wrong)**__" the instructor said while looking in a book._

"_Whether the titans poses human like intelligence is up for debate of course, and to date there have been no reports of any high level communication between them. We do know that the titans physical biology is fundamentally different from most organic life" He continued "As they lack reproductive organs it's unclear how they reproduce, apart from this to all appearances their physique resembles an average human male. We also know their body temperature runs quite high, and baffling as it is, their appetite seems geared exclusively towards human beings" that surprised Mikoto._

"_In fact, a titan's driving principle seems to be this appetite, giving that they subsisted for over a century without access to their only source of nourishment however, we surmise that these creature does not consume us to live. Let that sink in, titans aren't motivated by hunger as such, they are simply in it for the kill" The instructor said._

'_They eat humans out of pleasure? These titans are just pure evil' Mikoto thought._

"_The terrifying fatality of these creatures is beyond scientific dispute, we have only to consider the recent past to see this, mankind has long possessed canon technology as you are aware, but that alone proved tragically insufficient, even with their heads blown to bits the titans persist, a titans head usually regenerates after two minutes" The instructor said, this caused whispers to break out among the cadets._

"_Are you saying the titans are immortal sir?" Mikoto asked._

"_No i'm not, there is in fact one way to insure death" The instructor answered as he drew a titan on the board._

_End of flashback._

'_Strike the nape of the neck and the titan goes down'_ Mikoto thought.

"Time to move out" The leader of the group called out and everyone took off.

A few seconds later Mikoto spotted giant human looking creatures, there was at least 7 of them.

'_So that's how the titans look like' _Mikoto thought before turning her head to the leader "Sir, seven titans to the left".

"I see them, let's take them out" He ordered.

They headed towards them, however as they got closer a smaller titan showed up from nowhere and jumped towards them.

"LOOK OUT" The leader shouted as the whole group scattered.

But by doing so, they left themself wide open for the other titans, several of them were grabbed, Mikoto moved to help one of them, but one of her wires was grabbed by a titan causing her to slam in to a wall before falling to the ground.

Mikoto's whole body was in pain but she tried to get up, but when she did she saw something horrifying, every single one of her team mates were being eaten alive by the titans, she could hear their pleading screams before the disgusting sound of giant teeth crushing their bodies.

Mikoto fell to her knees at the sight of all the blood, she hasn't been this horrified since she saw all her sister's get killed by Accelerator.

Mikoto covered her mouth and looked down at the ground. She could hear gigant footsteps getting closer, she was surrounded, all the titans were now focused on her.

But just as one of them reached down to grab her, Mikoto let out a high pitched scream and a mere second later the whole area was covered with electricity.

All the titans were caught in it, some of them even roared in pain before they along with some of the building where completely fried.

With the titans dead Mikoto ended up passing out from everything that has happened. Unknown to her, the electricity did not go unnoticed.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Overcome your fear.**

"Mikoto wake up" Mikoto felt her body being shaken by someone.

"Mikoto please wake up" She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mikasa looking at her with worried eyes.

"Mikasa?" Mikoto said a little surprised.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where is your squad" Mikasa asked.

The moment Mikasa asked that all the horrifying memories flashed through Mikoto's head and made her scream "THEY ARE GONE, EVERYONE OF THEM WHERE EATEN AND I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT".

Mikasa was shocked by Mikoto's sudden outburst, but also by what she just said. Her whole squad died? But how was she alive? And why did the area look like it had been burning?

However if Mikasa was gonna find out the answers to those questions she needs to calm Mikoto down first, she placed her hands on Mikoto's shoulders and said "Mikoto calm down".

Mikoto looked at her for a moment while taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She was a soldier now and a soldier had to keep their emotions in check.

"Sorry, but how did you know where i was?" Mikoto asked.

"I didn't, i saw some lightning coming from here so i decided to check it out and then i found you passed out on the ground" Mikasa answered.

"Lightning?" Mikoto said but then she realized it, she had used her powers, she had been so caught up in her panic that she didn't even realize it.

"Are you alright Mikoto?" Mikasa asked.

Mikoto snapped back to reality and said "Sorry i didn't see any lightning, all i remember is the death of my squad and that i passed out".

Mikasa seemed a little sceptical but then said "Alright come on, we need to find the others".

Mikoto nodded and they took of. Mikoto knew that Mikasa didn't fully believe her, but she hoped that her lie would last long enough for her to come up with a good way to explain the truth. After all she hated to lie, especially to a person she has really grown to care about.

Later they found the other squads sitting on roof tops, they all seemed to have lost their will to fight, they were completely traumatized.

"Annie, i know how bad things has gotten, it's selfish putting personal matters in the fore front, but have you seen Eren's squad" Mikasa asked.

"Some squads made it back, but i don't know about Eren's" Annie answered.

"We found Armin he's over there" Reiner said pointing at Armin who was sitting against a wall.

As Mikasa went to talk to him, Reiner looked at Mikoto and said "Good to see you made it Mikoto, almost thought we'd lost you".

Mikoto smiled briefly at him before the sad look returned to her face "Wish i could be happy about that. I'm the only one of my squad that survived".

Reiner was surprised by that, but then he noticed tears running down Mikoto's face "It's my fault, i couldn't save them" she said while clenching her fists.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Bertholdt giving her a sympathetic look.

"Don't blame yourself Mikoto, there is nothing you could have done" Bertholdt said.

With those words Mikoto finally lost it, she buried her face into Bertholdt's chest and cried "Why? They were good people, why did they have to die?".

Bertholdt embraced her and said "I don't know. This world is a cruel place".

Mikoto continued to cry, during the three years of training Mikoto had grown really close to both Bertholdt and Reiner to the point they where like brothers to her.

"Bertholdt, are we going to die?" Mikoto asked, Bertholdt didn't answer.

But then Mikoto heard something that did not help the situation.

"Trainee corps team 34, Thomas Wagner, , Milius Zermusky, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger, these brave soldier died valiantly in the line of duty" Armin said.

Minato turned her head and gave him shocked look, Eren was dead? She had not only lost her squad but a good friend as well. Mikoto was now absolutely terrified.

However Mikasa put a hand on Armin's and said something that Mikoto didn't hear, then she got up and said "Marco if we can eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can then refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall, is that assessment correct?".

"Well yeah i guess so sure, but there is just to many of them even with you on point" Marco said.

"I can do it" Mikasa declared as she raised her sword in the air "I'm strong, real strong, none of you come close, you hear me? I am a warrior. Know this i have the power to slay all the titans that block our path, even if have to do it alone, as far as i'm concerned i'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms" she pointed her blade towards them "You disappoint me, you can just stay here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done".

"Have you lost your mind Mikasa? There is no way you can beat them alone" Mikoto yelled.

"If i can't beat them then i die, but if i win i'll live and the only way to win is to fight, wouldn't you agree Mikoto?" Mikasa said before taking off.

Mikasa's words cut deep _'She's right, when did i become such a coward?'_ Mikoto thought before taking out her blades.

She looked back at the rest and said "Well are you all just gonna sit there all day like a bunch of babies? Move your asses" then she followed Mikasa.

Moments later Mikoto could hear battle cries _'Prepare your selves titans. Because i'm gonna show you how terrifying i can be'_ She thought with an satisfied smirk on her face.

She managed to overcome her fear.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rogue titan.**

Everyone was following Mikasa who was slaughtering all the titans in their path, however she was going faster than usual and Mikoto started to get worried.

"Mikasa is a badass, how is she going so fast?" Connie asked.

That was when Mikoto realised it _'That idiot, she is using too much gas she can run out any second and when she does no amount of skill is going to save her. I must to warn her'._

Mikoto started to speed up as well, but just when she did, Mikasa ran out of gas and fell.

"NO" Mikoto yelled and went to look for her.

Mikoto found Mikasa in an alleyway and she was being attacked by an fat titan. Rage burned inside Mikoto, no way in hell she was going to let another one of her friends die. Mikoto let out an battle cry as she dived towards the titan, it turned around to grab her only to have its eye sliced out by Mikoto's blades.

Mikoto landed in front of Mikasa and asked "Are you alright?".

"LOOK OUT" Mikasa yelled as the titan reached for them again, forcing both of them to dive out of the way.

Mikoto got back and glared at the titan with pure hatred "STAY AWAY FROM US YOU BASTARD" she suddenly yelled which surprised Mikasa "IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL YOU FUCKING DEVIL".

Mikasa looked at Mikoto with wide eyes, she had never seen her like this before, her rage, her hate and her determination reminded her about Eren. However she detected something else in Mikoto's voice, the need to protect, Mikoto was putting her life on the line to save her.

In that moment Mikasa realized that she had not lost everything, there was still one more person in the world that was precious to her.

'_I love you, Mikoto Misaka' _Mikasa thought with a small smile. She swore that she would live long enough to let Mikoto hear these words.

As the titan come closer a small amount of electricity appeared over Mikoto's head, she was ready to fry that monster.

Both Mikoto and Mikasa let out a battle cry, but just as they where about to attack a giant foot came down behind them, sending both of them sliding across the ground.

Mikoto heard something that sound like a massive punch, she looked up and what she saw made her eyes wide.

It was another titan, but this titan was different. he was about 15 meters tall, his hair was long enough to graze his shoulders, his tongue and ears was pointy. He had a hooked nose, his eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth had an unusual jagged shape. He also lacks lips and flesh about his cheeks, exposing all his teeth.

The new titan let out a mighty roar causing Mikoto and Mikasa to cover their ears, it then ran at the titan that was lying on the ground and started to brutally stomp on it.

Mikoto snapped out of her shock as she realized that it was getting to dangerous on the ground, she picked up Mikasa and then used her gear to get them on top of an roof. Moments later Armin and Connie arrived.

"Are you two alright?" Armin asked in concern.

"We're alive at least" Mikoto answered.

"Then we better get out of here" Connie said before another titan showed up "Crap, two 15 meters titans".

"No, that one is different" Mikasa said looking at the rogue titan.

The rogue titan let out an challenging roar to the other titan who returned it. The rogue titan got in to simple boxing stance which surprised the humans on the roof. The other titan roared again and charged only to have its head knocked clean of by the rogue. before it had a chance to heal the The rogue titan lifted it's foot and crushed the weak spot.

"It.. it finished it of, it knew exactly where the weak spot was" Armin said in disbelief.

Mikoto could only stare, she had read some of this worlds history books and had never heard about a titan killing another.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ Was the only thought going through Mikoto's head.

.

**I think this is the first time i have written the 'F' word lol. I had that scene in my head and thought it was epic, i hope you reader do too, tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Response to some reviews.**

**I usually don't do these kind of things, but i've been getting these kind of reviews alot and i'm getting tired of it.**

**Some people (I won't point anyone out, no way i'm sinking that low) has been leaving reviews saying that they don't like the idea of Mikoto and Mikasa being a couple and that it would be better if Mikoto didn't have an relationship.**

**If you don't like MikoxMika, that's fine, i wont force you to like it. But this is the couple and storyline i have chosen, so i would appreciate if you kept it to your self.**

**Look, i'm not trying to be a jerk, i didn't even want to do this, i'am only asking you to accept my choice, like i said you don't have to love it, i'm only asking you to accept it.**

**I'm really sorry for doing this, but don't worry this story is not in danger, it's gonna take alot more than this to make me cancel it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the little rant last time, but i really needed to get that of my chest, anyway on with the story**

* * *

**Heartbeat.**

"There got it, your gear is functional and i restocked your blades" Armin said, he had given what's left of his gas and blades to Mikasa. But then he held up another blade and said "Just leave me this one ok, i would rather have this be my end and not being eaten alive".

But then Mikasa took the blade out of Armin's hand and threw it away which surprised him a little "Armin" she said placing her hand on his "I will not leave you behind".

She pulled Armin up who said "But, i mean titans are everywhere, you can't jump and carry me-".

"Come on let's move" Connie interrupted as he grabbed Armin's arm and began pulling him along as all four of them began to run.

But then Armin heard the rogue titan roar "No" Armin said pulling his arm free making the others look at him as he continued "Hold on, i got an idea".

"Well let's hear it then" Mikoto said, her patience growing thin.

"Only you three are capable of pulling this of, so it's really your choice. This may sound crazy, but i think he can be useful" Armin said gesturing towards the titan.

"Wow you mean the titan?" Connie asked.

"He only attacks his own kind, he seems to have no interest in us, what if we can somehow steer him to HQ and let him loose on the other titans, look we know he has taken at least one out already, we can use him as a weapon" Armin said seriously.

"You gotta be kidding, how the hell do you think we are supposed to steer that thing?" Connie asked.

"Armin that thing acts like a wild animal, i don't think we can just ask him to take care of the titans for us" Mikoto said.

"You're right Mikoto, but just like an animal he appears to be fighting on instinct, i'm pretty sure if you take down the pair he is tangling with now he'll go look for others, and that will lead him straight to HQ, we're not steering him as much as luring him, i think it will work i really do" Armin said.

"Think? You are asking us to risk our necks on a stupid gut feeling?" Connie said.

"If i'm right about this we can put down the siege on headquarters is one swope" Armin retorted.

"It's worth a shot" Mikasa said surprising Connie.

"Seriously?" Connie shouted.

"Better taking an gamble on Armin's gut feeling than waiting around to get slaughtered, If there is a decent shot then why not take it?" Mikasa said.

"Can't argue with that, fine let's do it" Mikoto said earning a smile from Armin.

"So basically we are gonna recruit a titan?" Connie asked.

"Yes exactly" Mikasa answered.

"Looks like it's three on one Connie" Mikoto said with small smirk.

Connie glared at her briefly but then smirked himself and said "We'll look like morons if we screw this up".

Armin's face lit up and then he said "Yeah but if we don't, look how many lives we stand to save".

"Where there is a will there is a way" Mikasa said and started to run towards the titan battle, Mikoto following closely behind.

They managed to lead the rogue titan to HQ, he punched two titans of the building successfully gaining the other titans attention.

With the titans distracted, Mikoto and the others entered HQ through a window and was met by an surprised Jean.

"A-am i dreaming this or what?" Jean asked.

"You are a genius, for now on as far i'm concerned your word is law" Connie said patting Armin's back much to his displeasure then Connie said "Check it out we found an abnormal that got a bone to pick with his own kind and the best part is he couldn't care less about us, you heard me this big beautiful S.O.B is our ticket out of here".

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" A soldier asked.

"Listen to your self a titan is not going to help us, you are out of your mind if you think this going to work" Jean said but was interrupted by Mikasa.

"It is working, for whatever reason he is rampaging against them, stand back and let him do it trust me you'll see" Mikasa said, then they heard the rogue titan let out a mighty roar "Either way wat what choice do we have? Right now that thing is our best chance for survival".

With the rogue titan dealing with the titans outside, they went down to the armory to come up with an plan on how to get rid of those on the inside.

Armin came up with a plan that they would lower a group of people with guns down with the lift to catch the titans attention. Then when the titans gets close enough they will a fire their guns in to the titans eyes blinding them, then the 7 best blade wilders would come down from the ceiling and kill the titans from behind all at the same time.

Mikoto was one of the people on the lift, they were lowered down and just as planned the titans noticed them and started to move towards them.

'_So far so good' _Mikoto thought, but the truth was that she was very nervous, one wrong move and they could all end up dead.

When they got close enough Marco shouted "FIRE" and they all shot the titans in the eyes, the first part of the plan was successful.

The 7 people jumped down from the ceiling and killed the titans, however Connie and Sasha missed their targets and was now in mortal danger.

"NO" Mikoto shouted and without even thinking she took out a knife she had and jumped of the lift and landed on the titan that Sasha had failed to kill.

"MIKOTO" Everyone shouted but she ignored them and began stabbing the titan in the the neck multiple times but she couldn't stab deep enough.

"JUST DIE DAMN YOU" Mikoto yelled before she unintentionally added a little electricity to the knife which enhanced the stab enough to kill the titan.

As titan began to fall, Mikoto fell off but someone caught her before she could hit the floor. She looked up and saw Mikasa who was giving her a hard glare.

"Have you gone insane Mikoto? You could have been killed" Mikasa said angrily but also with a trace worry in her voice.

"But i-" Mikoto began but was cut off when someone grabbed her hand, she looked and saw it was Sasha.

"T-thank you so much Mikoto, you saved my life" Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

Mikoto smiled and said "Of course, i wouldn't just let you die".

"They are all dead, start loading up supplies" Jean said to those on the lift, the plan was a success.

As Mikoto was refueling her tanks, Mikasa sat next to her and said "Listen Mikoto, i know you where just trying to save Sasha and all but what you did was very reckless and you survived out of pure luck".

Mikoto sighed and said "I know and i'm sorry for scaring you like that, it's just, when i saw my friends in danger my body moved on it's own, there was no time to think".

"Just, try not to do something that dangerous again" Mikasa said_ 'I don't want to lose another person i love'_ she thought.

"No promises, you know me too well for that" Mikoto said smiling at her.

Mikasa smiled back, then she said "Hey Mikoto" Mikoto looked at her "After we get out of here, could i speak to you in private? There is something i want to tell you, but i want us to be alone".

"Sure" Mikoto answered a little curious.

When they where about to head over the wall Mikoto and Mikasa noticed that the rogue titan was getting devoured by the other titans.

"Cannibalism? Can he not regenerate like the others?" Armin asked.

"This might sound stupid but i was hoping that he'd be the key for us, that he would help mankind break the cycle, turn the tide just enough to give us a little ray of hope" Mikasa said.

"She's right, he's to valuable to just let die there is to much we can learn from him, i think it's clear that our priorities should be to lure the scavengers of him, he's no good to us picked apart" Reiner said.

"Are you out of your mind? We got a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay?" Jean said.

"Think about it, having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage right? A cannon got nothing on a titan that likes to rip apart it's own kind" Annie said calmly.

"Oh no, it's the one that ate Thomas" Armin said as an tall and skinny blonde titan showed up.

The rogue titan broke free and ran at it losing his arms in the process, he bit down on the titans neck and lifted it up breaking a few of his own ribs as he did, then he used the titan to crush the others before slamming it in to another ripping it's neck in the process sending both of them in to a building, he then dropped it the remains and let out a loud roar. Then the rogue titan fell to the ground seemingly exhausted.

But then something happened that shocked everyone, something came out of the titan's neck, Mikoto looked closer and was surprised to see it was Eren.

Mikasa immediately swung down ran up to him, she put her ear against his chest and heard his heart beat, that heartbeat made Mikasa let out her emotions and she cried loudly.

The others went down to help Mikasa and Eren get back up on the roof, Mikasa refused to let go of Eren as she just continued to cry, Armin fell down on his knees and took Eren's hand as he muttered something about how this could be possible.

Mikoto smiled as a few tears ran down her face, she was relieved to see those three reunited again and that Eren was still alive.

"Ok, so Eren did all this?" Jean whispered looking at the destruction.

Then Mikoto asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What now?".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Do you want a lemon scene?**

**I feel a little like a perv for asking this lol.**

**Any way do you want a lemon scene between Mikoto and Mikasa? I have never written one before so it would be a new kind of challenge for me.**

**tell me what you want.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The truth is out.**

When Mikoto and the others arrived over the wall, a group of soldiers were waiting for them. Their blades were drawn and they were glaring at them, or specifically at Eren and… Mikoto?

"All of you will step away from Eren Jaeger and Mikoto Misaka right now" The commander ordered with a terrified look on his face "If you speak about what happened here you will be charged with treason and executed".

"Mikoto, what is going on?" Bertholdt asked.

Mikoto looked at him and said "I don't know but do what he says, whatever this is i don't want any of you to get involved with it".

They hesitated, but then they left, however Mikasa and Armin remained.

"You are all going to die" those were Eren's words before he regained consciousness and noticed he along with Mikoto, Mikasa and Armin were surrounded by soldiers with their blades drawn.

"Did you hear that? He said he was gonna kill us" A soldier said.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikoto asked, however Eren just looked really confused.

"Cadets Mikoto Misaka, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, the four of you have jointly committed an act of high treason, whenever or not a swift execution is an result depends on you, any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything that looks at least bit suspicious it will be met with cannon fire, do not test me" The Commander yelled "Answer carefully, Eren Jaeger and Mikoto Misaka, what exactly are you? Human or something else?".

Mikoto started to get nervous and said "I'm sorry sir, but i don't know what you are talking about".

The Commander growled and said "Don't try to fake ignorance, you will be blown to hell before either of you can use those inhuman powers. We all saw that Jaeger emerged from the carcass of an fallen titan in full view of his comrades and 'you' Misaka was reported to having fired lightning from you body".

Mikoto's eyes became wide when he said that and her three friends gave her surprised looks, but Mikasa looked more like she was starting realize what caused that burst of lightning she saw earlier. Not only that, it appears that someone else saw Mikoto release her powers.

"Though i find that part hard to believe, there is always unpleasant surprises when it comes to this world so i can't ignore it" The commander said.

"Sir please this may be our best chance, we'll spend far less artillery when he is in human form" A soldier said.

"Excuse me" Mikasa suddenly said as she stepped up "I wouldn't, not while i'm standing here, unless someone is feeling up to the task, in which case i'm happy to demonstrate my own technique, on you and every inch of your treacherous flesh" she threatened in a deadly tone.

"Mikasa calm down, there is no need to resort to violence, at least not yet" Mikoto said, Mikasa would only make the situation worse.

"Whoever comes at you or Eren deals with me, i'll take on the entire regiment if i have to, i don't give a damn on what they try to throw at us" Mikasa said.

'_And she lectures me about being reckless!' _Mikoto thought in frustration.

"This isn't the only way, they are just scared they don't understand what's happening, we need to calm down and talk this out" Armin pleaded.

Mikoto nodded and said "He's right Mikasa let's just-".

"You don't get a say in this Mikoto" Mikasa interrupted turning her head towards Mikoto who was slightly taken aback by her tone "I saw your reaction before, just what the hell have you been keeping secret from us?".

Mikoto looked away and said "It's complicated".

"One more time, are you two humans or titans?" The Commander yelled.

"We're humans" Eren answered.

There was an brief silence.

"So you say. I'm left with no choice" The Commander said raising his hand "forgive me, when push comes to shove, all of us are monsters"

'_He's really gonna do it'_ Mikoto thought in shock.

"Mikoto, Armin, head for the wall, i got Eren" Mikasa said as she ran and grabbed Eren, but then she noticed that Mikoto wasn't moving "MIKOTO HURRY" she yelled grabbing her arm.

When Mikoto noticed that the cannon was about to fire she tore her arm out of Mikasa's grasp and said "Enough" then she took something out of her pocket, her friends looked at what she was holding in confusion, it was some kind of coin.

She had been carrying it with her for extreme emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency.

Mikoto aimed the coin at the cannon, and just as it fired, the coin was launched three times the speed of sound a blew up the cannon shell before it could reach them.

Everyone looked at Mikoto in shock while her whole body was covered with electricity.

The railgun was back in action.

.

**Please tell me what you think, every review helps.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note**

**Hello my awesome readers i just wanted to let you all know that ****I haven't forgotten this story, i've just been busy with other stories, not to mention my job.**

**I'm planning a moment between Mikoto and Mikasa, where Mikasa will finally confess to Mikoto, really looking forward to it :) (I'm still debating if i should make a lemon or not)**

**I will try to have the next chapter up soon, until then you can leave some request here if you want.**

**Thank you for your patience and have an amazing day :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Safe for now.**

Everyone was in complete shock as they stared at Mikoto whose body was covered with electricity. The emotions of her three friends were a mixer of both fear and amazement, never in history has it been reported that a human possess that kind of ability.

"J-just, what the hell is she?" A soldier asked in fear.

Mikoto heard that and said "Despite of what you all just saw, i am human, i just happen to possess an ability that you don't".

Then she looked at the commander who was staring at her in horror "Now will you listen to reason?".

However after she said that everyone's weapons were pointed at her, she took slow steps back until she reached her friends, ready to defend herself should it become necessary.

"Are you three alright?" Mikoto asked when she reached them.

"Mikoto, what was that?" Armin asked after he got over his shock.

"Long story, but let's just say that i'm a little different from most people" Mikoto answered.

"I always had a feeling that you were hiding something, but i never expected this" Eren said.

"You knew i was hiding something?" Mikoto asked a little surprised.

"Every time your past was brought up you always claim that you don't remember it. But sometimes i could see through you and i believe that you simply didn't want to talk about it" Eren said before giving her a suspicious look "But no lies will help you now. Tell me Mikoto, just who or what are you?".

"I am Mikoto Misaka and i am a human being, so don't talk to me like i am some kind of thing" Mikoto snapped but then noticed something "Hey Eren what is that key around your neck?".

Eren looked at the key and suddenly a lot of memories smashed in to his head "I-i remember now".

"Remember what?" Mikoto asked.

"The cellar, this key, our house in Shiganshina. My father said i needed to go back there everything hinged on it, i think that is why he gave me the ability to transform. If i can make it back to our celler, I might learn the titans secrets" Eren said but then he growled and hit the ground with his fist "Why did he keep this stuff secret? How many thousands of scouts died because my father did not share this information? It could be the last chance humanity has. And the answers has been hidden underneath our house this entire time? Is he insane? Damn him".

"Look we can figure that out later, right now we got another problem to deal with" Mikoto said as she took a step forward, but then suddenly she felt pain in her body and fell down on one knee, grabbing her ribs while coughing.

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" Armin asked in concern.

"Damn it, the injuries i took in Trost has caught up with me" Mikoto said in pain. Her ribs and back was aching.

She had been in pain ever since she was slammed into a wall by that titan and when she tried to save Mikasa she had been sent sliding across the ground which added a few more injuries. To top it all of, when she used her railgun in her injured state it put even more pressure on her body.

"You have been in pain this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Mikasa asked sternly.

"We where in life and death situations, there was no time to think about a few scratches" Mikoto retorted "We can worry about my health later. We need a way out of this mess first".

"I got two ideas" Eren said "The first one is that you three get out of here and i'll head back to Shiganshina, but to do that, i need to become a titan again".

"No way, i'm not leaving-" Mikasa began but was interrupted when Mikoto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is your second plan?" Mikoto asked.

Eren gave her a grateful look before saying "My other plan is you Armin".

"What?" Armin said i surprise.

"Hear me out and yes i know how unrealistic this plan sounds, but what if me and Mikoto could use our powers under military guidance and if you could convince them right here and now that we present no threat to them. Then i trust you and we'll go with that option" Eren said.

"It's worth a shot" Mikoto agreed.

"Why would you leave such an important decision to me?" Armin asked.

"Seriously Armin, haven't you realized it yet?" Mikoto asked gaining his attention "You might not be the best physically, but mentally you are smarter than all three of us combined. You can keep a level head and you always make the right decisions, i trust you with my life".

Armin was surprised by her words, he looked at Eren and Mikasa who nodded at him agreeing with everything Mikoto said.

"Don't you remember one of our training sessions? When we lost our map?" Mikoto asked "If you hadn't memorised it and picked out the best paths, both of us would have frozen to death".

Armin was stunned for a few moments, but then he got up and said "I will persuade them trust me. You three just act as non aggressively as you possibly can agreed?".

"Yes sir" Mikoto said with a smirk.

Armin walked up to the soldiers and tried to convince them but the commander would not listen, Mikoto noticed that they were about to fire canon again and she didn't think she could stop this one.

But just as the commander was going to give the order to fire, someone grabbed his arm and said "That's enough, you should really do something about your nervous disposition Commander Woermann".

Mikoto looked at the man, it was commander Dot Pixis, she had met him a few times before.

"Can you not see this young soldier's heart filled salute? I've only just arrived but i'm quite aware of our situation, gather our reinforcements, i think we could at least do these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out" Pixis said and Mikoto could feel a wave of relief wash over her.

'_That was a close one' _Mikoto thought as she rested her head against Mikasa's shoulder who blushed slightly.

.

**Sorry if this chapter felt rushed, but i really want to get the battle of trost arc over with so i can get to the good parts. Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**OVA request.**

**After i'm done with the Trost arc i will take a break from the main story and write episode 2 and 3 of the OVA episodes.**

**Is there anything specific you would like to see? Please let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The plan.**

Thanks to Commander Pixis, Mikoto and the rest were now on top of the wall. Pixis himself was currently looking down at the titans that were scratching at the wall.

"Nope, not any of you" He said "Eaten by a titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was an sexy lady one" Mikoto couldn't help but to deadpan at that.

After Eren explained everything, Pixis finally said "That's that, so visiting this celler should clear everything up?".

"Yes sir. Well at least I think so" Eren answered.

"For the moment ther is no way of validate all the claims you made. For now I'll just catalog them in here" Pixis said tapping his head "With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the liars and the sincere, which is why I personally guarantee your safety".

They all let out a sigh of relief and Mikoto sat down on one of the boxes.

"You are cadet Armin Arlert, is that correct?" Pixis asked.

"Yes sir" Armin answered with an salute.

"You mentioned on harvesting this titan ability, and then utilise your friends power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work? Or were you grasping at straws in order to save your own hides?" Pixis asked.

"Both commander" Armin answered "I was going to suggest that Eren using his strength as a titan, to lift that giant boulder and we could use it to block of the wrecked gate. That was the best idea I could come up with at the spot, I just wanted to make everyone see that both Eren's and Mikoto's abilities could provide an answer to the problem we all face".

Pixis turned around "Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive" Armin added quickly.

"Desperate to survive huh? That's an credibly reason as all son" Pixis said before taking a sip out of his drink and then walked up to Eren "What do you say cadet Jaeger?".

"Say sir?" Eren said confused.

"That hole. Do you think you can plug it up son?" Pixis asked.

'_Wait, he is actually willing to give this idea a shot?' _Mikoto thought in disbelief.

"Well i don't know. It's possible, but at the moment I don't understand my power anymore than you do. It's just I think it would be irresponsible to give you an answer. Cause I don't really know".

"Ah yes my apologies, I asked you the wrong question" Pixis said confusing Eren "Are you willing to cadet Jaeger, or not?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Eren was silent for a moment before saying "I'll do it. I'll do it, I don't know if I can seal that hole, but I'll do it".

Pixis nodded before turning his attention on Mikoto "And what about you cadet Misaka? Are you willing to use your own power to help this operation to succeed? Even though you don't look so well".

It was true, Mikoto looked absolutely terrible. Her face was pale and her breathing uneven.

She looked down at her hands and made electricity spark around them "Well you are right about one thing sir, I'm no where near my full strength. But this could be our only chance to take back what is ours, so I'll use what little power I have left to make sure we don't fail. It's about time the titans lose for an change" She said, her face full of determination.

Pixis smiled at her and said "Good, I will talk to the troops. I suggest you use the time to rest up a little".

As Pixis walked away, Mikasa looked at Mikoto and said "Are you sure about this Mikoto? You are not well".

Mikoto gave her an reassuring smile and said "Don't worry Mikasa, I'll be fine".

"But-" Mikasa began but stopped when Mikoto took her hand and held it in both of hers.

"Mikasa. I will not die. After all we haven't had our talk yet" Mikoto said making Mikasa blush.

That's right, the talk. The talk where Mikasa were planning on confessing her love to Mikoto. She was tempted to tell her now since there was no guarantee that she would get another chance. But she decided to trust Mikoto and wait until after the battle.

Mikasa nodded. Mikoto smiled and gave her a hug which Mikasa didn't hesitate to return.

_'I love you, Mikoto Misaka'_ One way or another, Mikasa promised herself that she was gonna make sure that Mikoto would hear those words_._

_._

**In the next chapter I will finally finish the Battle of Trost arc. **

**Thank you for all your patience and please tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sealing the breach.**

After Pixis managed to convince the soldiers to give the plan a chance. It was finally time to reclaim Trost. Though it was clear that the soldiers had serious doubts that this plan could actually work. The only reason they went along with it, was because they could only chose between a certain death or a possible one.

While traveling through the city, Mikoto could feel her body growing weaker by the minute, but she refused to _quit 'One way or another, I will make sure this plan succeed. Even if my whole body have to break down'_.

When they finally reached the boulder, Eren bit his hand and a yellow flash appeared. However when it did, a small amount of it went straight in to Mikoto, causing a huge amount of pain to shoot through her body, but luckily it went away just as quick. Mikoto crashed on a roof before coughing violently, but at the same time she could feel that her injuries had healed and some of her power was restored.

'_What was that?' _Mikoto thought before she heard a roar. Looking up she saw Eren in his titan form trying to kill Mikasa_ 'What the hell is he doing?'._

Mikoto flew of, and landed on Eren's face "Snap out of it Eren, we got a breach to seal, everyone is counting on us" She yelled at him.

"Misaka, get away from him now" Ian Dietrich, the leader of the group shouted.

Mikoto saw Eren raise his fist and was about to crush her. She jumped of and Eren ended up hitting himself, causing him to incapacitate himself.

"What the hell? Are you telling me the kid was a regular titan all along?" A man named Mitabi Jarnach said

"Captain" A soldier suddenly yelled "We got two titans bearing down on us from the front, a 10 meter and a 6 meter".

"Heads up, there is a 12 meter closing in on us from the rear" Another one shouted.

"Ian, that's it please. Just look at him" Mitabi said turning to Eren "We need to get out of here. The plan is a bust".

"Agreed" A woman named Rico Brzenska said "Full withdraw. We have to leave him as he is".

An argument broke out between the others but Mikoto didn't listen. Was this it? The plan doomed from the get go? Are they really going to turn tail and run?

"No" Mikoto suddenly said making the others look at her "I did not jump back in to this hell hole just to give up. To many has already died. We are finishing this" She began to walk towards the titans.

"Where are you going? We could still use you to help defend the gate" Rico said.

"This is our only chance to retake Trost. I will keep the titans away, the rest of you can make sure Eren comes to his senses and complete the mission" Mikoto said.

"Are you insane? I don't care what kind of power you have. You can't fight them all on your own" Ian yelled "I'm a ordering you to stay here".

Mikoto turned her head and said "Sorry sir, but I suck at doing what I'm told" Then she used her gear and headed towards the titans.

'_That's Mikoto for you. She is so stubborn' _Mikasa thought.

* * *

Mikoto landed close to the titans "HEY YOU UGLY BASTARDS" She managed to catch some of their attentions and they began to walk towards her "That's right, here I am, if you think you can eat me then I got three words for you. BRING IT OOOOOOONNNNN" Her body was completely covered with electricity.

The titans were blasted with waves of electricity. The smaller ones were killed instantly while the larger ones were severely injured.

Mikoto kept at it until she heard a massive footsteps. Looking at the direction she was met with both a shocking and a welcomed surprise. It was Eren, and he was carrying the boulder towards the breach.

'_I knew he could do it' _Mikoto thought, feeling more determined than ever to keep the titans away, jumping down on the ground she yelled "Hey I told you I'm over here, do you have stones in your ears?" The titans glared at her and began to walk towards her.

Letting out a battle cry, Mikoto unleashed her full might at the titans, causing them to fall on their knees. Then she used her gear to get above them and struck their weak spots.

Then Mikoto saw Eren getting closer to the gate, while Mikasa and Armin were right in front of him. She decided to help them the rest of the way. Using her powers to enhance her speed, Mikoto ran towards them.

When she reached them, they were a little surprised on how she got there so fast "Let's finish this!" Mikoto said and they nodded.

"There is still one ahead of us!" Armin yelled as he saw one last titan in front of them.

"I got it!" Mikoto said as she took out a new blade. She could feel that her strength was draining fast so she had to make this one count.

Throwing the blade in to the air, she used what remained of her power to punch the balde, sending it right trough the titans neck. Killing it.

With the titan out of the way, Eren finally sealed the breach, the plan was a success.

"He did it" Mikoto whispered before she began swaying and fell, luckily Mikasa caught her.

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked, her voice full with concern.

Mikoto gave her a weak smile and said "Well, that's about all I had. But we did it, we won!" Then she blacked out, she didn't hear Mikasa screaming her name.

.

**There, the battle of Trost arc is finally finished. Sorry if it felt rushed, I just really wanted it over with. **

**The next chapter is going to take place in the second OVA episode since I figured that we all could use a laugh (At Least I think the episode is pretty funny).**

**If you guys have any request or suggestions on what you want to see then I would love to hear it.**

**Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	27. Chapter 27

**OVA Request.**

**(I know most of you hate A/N, but sometimes I need to make them in order to keep the story alive)**

**I'm just about to start writing the second episode of the OVA (The one with the cooking contest and the famous Mikasa abs scene LOL).**

**Before I begin, is there anything specific you would like to see? If there is, I will re-plan a few parts and see if I can include your request.**

**Tell me in the reviews and remember this is the second OVA episode, so save your requests for the third one until next time**


	28. Chapter 28

**Nice underwears****.**

Mikoto was lying in a bed. She was still unconscious and was remembering her time during training. There was two particular memories that were extra strong.

* * *

It was two years in to the training. All the cadets were sent to the city of Trost for a defensive training exercise.

Mikoto flew through the air and spotted a target. Heading towards it she successfully sliced through the fake titan's neck. Grinning in satisfaction Mikoto suddenly noticed that Jean, Armin and Annie was far beyond their designated post.

'_What are they doing?'_ Mikoto thought, but she decided to ignore it and continued searching for other targets.

When the practice was done. The cadets headed to an area to eat. As Mikoto ate her food, Reiner walked up next to her.

"Nice work today Mikoto. You have improved" Reiner complemented.

"You really think so?" Mikoto asked surprised.

"Yeah, since you didn't end up hanging upside down this time" Reiner teased with a smirk, causing Mikoto's face to go red in embarrassment.

It was true. One time when they trained in the forest, one of Mikoto's wires got tangled up in a branch which caused her to hang upside down in full view of her comrades, until Mikasa was nice enough to help her down. To say it was embarrassing would be an understatement. It was out right humiliating **(Try to picture this in your mind, it's hilarious lol)**.

"Hey shut it. It only happened once. ONCE Reiner" Mikoto snapped before slapping him hard in the back of the head.

Reiner rubbed his head as he silently cursed under his breath, while the onlookers struggled to fight back a laugh.

"Don't worry Reiner. Mikoto does that to everyone she likes" Armin said with an amused look on his face.

"Did you say something Armin?" Mikoto asked as she gave him a glare, causing Armin to hold up his hands in surrender.

"Seriously though. You did good" Reiner said as he patted Mikoto's head in a big brother manner. Mikoto pouted but said nothing.

But then they noticed that Jean were arguing with Sasha and Connie. Reiner sighed as he and Armin went to try and keep it from escalating too far.

Mikoto shook her head and continued eating. The argument went on until Connie teased that Jean is on edge because he misses his mom. Enraged, Jean nearly turns the confrontation physical, but luckily is stopped by Reiner.

"When we finish up our training tomorrow, we'll see who can take out more targets" Jean declares.

"Interesting" A voice said, everyone instantly saluted when they saw Commander Pixis show up.

"I'll adjudicate. Your fighting spirit is certainly commendable" Pixis continued "However, using a training exercise to win an argument is unacceptable." He took a sip of his drink "Fight by cooking".

"Pardon?" Jean asked confused.

"Fight by cooking!" Pixis repeated.

"Cooking?!" Sasha said in excitement.

"That's right. Cooking" Pixis confirmed "A Cook-off!" He declared.

Mikoto stared at the commander like he has grown two heads. How would a Cook-off solve anything?

"I-I don't mean to be rude, Commander Pixis, but we're soldiers. Cooking isn't in our remit-" Jean begin but was interrupted.

"Jean! How much do you even know about cooking?" Sasha asked.

"Exactly! I bet your mom always cooked for you at home!" Connie added.

"Jean, my boy, I will teach you the true art of cooking" Sasha declared, taking a big bite out of her food.

Jean and Sasha glared at each other until Jean clenched his fists and said "Fine! Let's do this! Cooking, cleaning… Throw what you like at me. If I win, you must stay outta my way forever, 'Potato Girl'!".

"Good. The battle will take place tonight. Both of you will cook and serve a main course for dinner. Bring your best dish… To the table" Pixis shouted.

Everyone began to cheer while Mikoto had a 'What the hell just happened?' look on her face.

* * *

Later that day, Mikoto found out that Sasha's team has caught a massive boar, so it would seem they got the advantage in the Cook-off.

Mikoto suddenly woke up from a small nap when a leaf tickled her nose, she stretched he limbs a little and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes _'What time is it?'_ She thought but then suddenly let out a panicked cry.

'_Oh great now I've done it. I was only going to rest for a few minutes, but I ended sleeping for TWO HOURS, and I was supposed to meet Mikasa 30 minutes ago. Oh man I'm so gonna pay for this one' _Mikoto thought as she ran at full speed.

You see, earlier that day Mikoto and Mikasa promised that they would train together. But due to her nap, Mikoto was running very late and she had learned from experience that getting on Mikasa's bad side was not going to end well.

As she ran through the halls, one of the doors suddenly opened and almost hit her in the face, it was Jean who barely even noticed her. But when Mikoto looked into the room she saw Armin on the bed, with his legs in bandage.

"My gosh Armin, what happened to you?" Mikoto asked.

"I slipped and fell down some stairs" Armin answered with a cheep smile.

"Will you be alright?" Mikoto asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just need to rest" Armin reassured with a smile.

Mikoto smiles back until she remembered something "Oh crap. Get better soon Armin" She said before rushing out, leaving an confused Armin.

'_I have to hurry, or Mikasa will have my head' _Mikoto thought as she ran through the halls. But then suddenly Mikasa herself appeared in front of her. Mikoto let out a quick shriek as she fell down on her butt and looked nervously on Mikasa who was giving her an impatient look.

"There you are, don't you think I got better things to do than waiting around for you all day?" Mikasa asked.

Mikoto laughed nervously as she tried to explain why she was late "I-I kind of… fell asleep".

Mikasa gave her a blank look, causing Mikoto to gulp. A few minutes later, Mikoto was literally being dragged across the floor by the back of her collar towards the training room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Mikasa that hurts, OW, I'm sorry" Mikoto whined. But her pleads fell on deaf ears.

* * *

When they reached the training room, Mikasa dragged Mikoto in to the changing room and finally let go of her.

"Get changed" Mikasa ordered as she went to change in to her workout clothes.

They changed in silence, but then Mikoto looked in Mikasa's direction and what she left her eyes wide open.

Mikasa had stripped down to her underwears, revealing most of her body. Her body was nothing but pure muscles, she even got abs. Mikoto didn't realize that she had been staring until Mikasa caught her.

"Are you gonna put on some clothes? Or do you prefer to train in your underwear?" Mikasa asked with a faint blush.

Mikoto however blushed up a storm when she realized she was only in her own underwear. She quickly began to put on her workout clothes.

'_Oh my god, was I really just checking her out? What is wrong with me?_' Mikoto thought as she desperately tried to get the image of Mikasa in her underwear out of her head. But it was useless_ 'Though she did look kind of _hot' And now she was blushing even more. If that was possible.

Unknown to Mikoto however. Misaka was lost in her own fantasies.

'_She actually looked cute in her underwear, I mean her chest weren't that big but still. I wonder how she look like without them' _Mikasa suddenly realized her thoughts and shook her head violently.

And let's just say, the training was kind of awkward for both girls.

.

**Well this was the first fan service chapter.**

**Tell me what you think, every review helps.**


	29. Chapter 29

**OVA 3 request**

**Ok everyone. Now you can request things for the third OVA, some of you have already done it, but if you got more request, feel free to let me know.**

**Make them good.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Memorial.**

Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto's best friend, was standing in the middle of an abandoned area with a flower in her hand. To her this place was alot more than an abandoned area. To her it was an memorial spot, because it was here where that horrible day 3 years ago took place.

The day when they fought the thieves.

The day when that experimental device went off.

The day when the big light appeared.

The day 'she' disappeared.

Kuroko gently put the flower down on the ground and looked at it for a few moments.

"Onee-sama" She whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek "I hope you are happy wherever you are now".

She stood up and began to walk away. She really wish she knew just what happened to her precious Onee-sama.

If she knew, then maybe she would be even more devastated.

Yeah, If only she knew.

.

**Sorry it's short, I just figured that I would give you all a small answer on the question I'm sure alot of you had on your minds. How did Mikoto end up in the Attack on Titan universe.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think. ****Every review helps.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mikoto and Marco.**

During Mikoto's slumber, there was another memory that was very clear too her. One she would not soon forget.

* * *

It had been a long training session. They had a training exercise in the wilderness and it was not a walk in the park. Eren and Jean had been arguing worse than usual and they were ambushed by a group of bandits that took Krista prisoner which forced them to launch a rescue operation. On the bright side, it did help them learn how to work together and Mikoto got the chance to test her hand to hand skills on someone. All those training seasons with Mikasa sure had paid off.

Mikoto was currently sitting on a fence and was looking at the sun set. She closed her eyes and thought about her home. She was wondering how everyone was doing. Suddenly she felt something being wrapped around her shoulders, making her jump a little.

She turned her head and saw Marco smiling at her.

"You will catch a cold if you sit out here like this" He said before taking a spot next to her "What are you thinking about?"

"My old home" Mikoto answered.

"You remember it now?" Marco asked.

"Only a few pieces. I cant remember my parents and some of my friends "Mikoto answered with a sad look on her face "I miss them".

Marco gave her a sympathetic look and said "I'm sure they would have been proud of you Mikoto".

Mikoto looked at him and said "You really think so?".

Marco smiled and said "Of course, I mean look at you. You are easily among the best cadets and you are an amazing person to be around. How could they not be proud?".

Mikoto blush a little at that, Marco sure had his ways with words.

But then suddenly Mikoto began to cry which shocked Marco. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry.

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" He asked in concern and placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"I-I never wanted any of this. I just want to go home, but I can't" Mikoto sobbed with her hands over her face.

Mikoto was a little surprised when she felt Marco pulled her into a gentle hug "It's ok Mikoto, you are not alone. We are your friends and we're all here for you".

At those words Mikoto hugged him back and cried in to his chest. But there was no denying the fact that she felt comforted by Marco's words, he truly had a heart of gold.

From the distance Mikasa saw everything and for a reason she didn't understand, she felt jealous.

Why? Why would she be jealous?

.

**Yes this is the end of the OVA episodes, sorry that it was so little of them.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Love dream.**

Mikoto opened her eyes and saw the blue sky. Confused she looked around and saw she was in a beautiful forest, with several insects and animals.

"Where am I?" Mikoto asked out loud. But then she suddenly noticed a small lake in front of her and got an urge to go for a swim.

Smiling, Mikoto stripped of her clothes and went into the water, it felt so nice. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Mikoto" Mikoto's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice.

Looking behind her, she noticed Mikasa swimming towards her.

"M-Mikasa! W-what are you d-doing here?" Mikoto stuttered out.

Mikasa only smiled as she got closer to Mikoto and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together.

"I'll be wherever you are, my love" Mikasa whispered as she leaned closer.

"Mikasa" Mikoto whispered out before closing her eyes.

"Mikoto" Mikasa responded.

"Mikoto"

"Mikoto"

**"Brat wake up already".**

* * *

Mikoto sat up quickly while panting hard. Looking up she saw two men standing behind some bars.

"Well, you seemed to be having a nice dream" The short man with black hair said with no trace of emotions in his voice.

Mikoto blushed when she remembered her dream.

"Are you Mikoto Misaka?" The taller man asked.

"Yes" Mikoto answered nervously.

"My name is **Erwin Smith**, commander of the scout regiment" The man said with a serious expression "We need to talk".

Mikoto gulped, she had a feeling something big was about to happen.

.

**Isn't it strange what a mind can come up with when it's bored? lol.**

**.**

**Anyway, yeah I was bored and you readers have been demanding more MikoxMika so here ya go.**

**And Mikoto has finally met Erwin and Levi.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think**


	33. Chapter 33

**Love dream part 2**

Mikasa was laying in her bed while staring a the roof. for some reason she was couldn't sleep, she kept rolling from side to side but was unable drift off into the peaceful slumber she so dearly needed.

She closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Mikasa" Said a familiar voice in a seductive tone.

Mikasa opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

In front of her stood Mikoto, with nothing but a loose robe around her.

"Mikoto?" Mikasa stuttered out.

"You seems to be having trouble sleeping. Maybe I can fix that" Mikoto declared as she let her robe fall to the floor, revealing her naked body.

Mikasa could only stare as Mikoto pulled off her blanket and crawled over her.

"Mikoto" Mikasa said softly and closed her eyes when Mikoto leaned closer.

**"Mikasa please wake up"**

* * *

Mikasa sat up quickly in her bed breathing hard as she looked to her side and saw Krista standing next to her with a blush on her face.

"Sorry to wake you up since you seemed to be having a nice dream. But you are beginning to frighten the other girls" Krista said embarrassed.

"Yeah, it must have been some dream considering all the noises you were making" Ymir said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Mikasa blushed as the memories of the dream smashed in to her face.

She was also disappointed that such an wonderful experience was only a dream.

_'And she looked so cute' _Mikasa thought as the images kept on re-appearing in her mind.

"AH MIKASA, YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING" Krista yelled.

.

**Another chapter from a bored mind, and I like to tease my reader a little lol.**

**Anyway, I have decided that there will be an lemon scene between Mikoto and Misaka, but that will have to wait until they officially become a couple.**

**Also. Chapters that doesn't have a big impact on the story will be shorter than the more important chapters.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The trial, Live or die.**

Mikoto was in a rather uncomfortable situation. She was locked up in a cell, chained to a bed and Erwin Smith the leader of the scout regiment along with Captain Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, had arrived to speak with her.

"So you are the famous lightning girl everyone are going crazy about. I knew you were young, but didn't expect a kid" Levi said with an emotionless expression.

'_I am 17' _Mikoto **wanted** to say, but knew better than to test her luck.

"Do you know why you are in this cell?" Erwin asked, cutting straight to the point.

Mikoto looked down at her restraints and sad "Because people fear me. Or more specifically, my powers".

"You are quite observant" Erwin said "Yes from what I've heard, you possess abilities that are completely foreign to the people and alot of them will fear such power".

"Can't say I blame them" Mikoto said with a sad expression.

She knew all along that the moment her power became public knowledge, people would definitely be afraid of her. Even back in her world there was some people that either feared her, or was jealous of her because of her rank.

"But" Erwin suddenly spoke "While a lot of people see you as an monster that needs to be put down. I see someone who can be a great asset to humanity. But first, we need to know your intentions".

Mikoto looked at him with a determined expression and said "I want to join the scouts and help free humanity from the titans".

Erwin looked at her in mild surprise, but Mikoto could have sworn that she saw a small smile. Levi raised an eyebrow, slightly curious about Mikoto's determination.

"Thats all I needed to hear" Erwin declared before standing up from his chair "Eren Jaeger's trial is about to start. Your trial will be immediately afterwards, be ready".

"But don't get your hopes up. There is a chance that you might not make it out alive" Levi warned.

And with that, both him and Erwin walked away. Mikoto grew nervous at the mention of a trial, she knew it could end really well, or very, VERY badly.

Mikoto was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even realize the amount of time that had passed until she heard foot steps.

After a moment of complete silence a woman appeared out of nowhere, startling her.

"So you are Mikoto Misaka. I so hope we get custody of you so I can learn every detail about those abilities of yours" The woman said in an excited tone.

"Ummm" Mikoto said in utter confusion.

The woman noticed this and said "Oh sorry were are my manners. My name is Hanji Zoe and I'm here to bring you to your trial".

Mikoto gulped when she said that. But Hanji just smiled and said "Don't worry to much. We already gained custody of Eren so I'm confident that we will get you as well".

Mikoto tried to calm her nerves a little. Her fate is basically a flip of a coin at this moment.

After being cuffed, Hanji led Mikoto through the halls and was talking about random things until they arrived in a large room, were she assumed that the trial would take place.

As she walked in, Mikoto noticed that a lot of people were gathered to watch. But then Mikoto noticed two familiar faces.

It was Mikasa and Armin. Mikoto couldn't help but to give them a small smile which they returned. Despite the situation, it was an relief that both of them were alive.

The moment was interrupted when one of the guards roughly jabbed the barrel of his rifle in Mikoto's back, forcing her to continue forward until she was told to get on her knees and was chained to a pole.

"My name is Darius Zackly" A old man behind a desk said "In this trial it will be decided if you should be handed over to either the Scout regiment or the Military police. Both sides will be allowed to say their piece, but it will ultimately be my decision if you are gonna live or die".

"Nile Dok, do your proposal remain the same?" Zackly asked the leader of the MP.

"Yes, dissection of Mikoto Misaka could be a great help to humanity if we can learn the secrets of her powers" Nile answered.

Mikoto felt a chill run down her spine. Were they really going to dissect her? There is no way she'll die like that.

"Erwin Smith, do your proposal remain the same as well?" Zackly asked the commander of the scouts.

"Yes, Mikoto's powers could be vital in reclaiming the rest of the walls. That's all" Erwin answered.

Mikoto looked at him in disbelief. That's it? No he must have more to say, he is just waiting for the right time.

"Do you have an issue with that Mikoto?" Zackly asked.

"None at all your honor" Mikoto said respectfully.

She needed to watch what she was saying or they might just kill her here and now.

"Your cooperation is appreciated. Now would you like to explain just who you are and where you come from?" Zackly said.

This was it, Time for the truth.

Mikoto took a deep breath and said "My name is Mikoto Misaka and I'm not from the walls. In fact I don't think I'm even from this world".

Zackly was surprised by that answer and the whole room broke out in a lot of whispers.

Erwin and even Levi were surprised by that. Sure they knew that Mikoto is indeed different from the rest, but they never expected this.

"Are you saying you are from another world?" Zackly asked.

"I wont blame you if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe it myself had it not been for the fact I was the one sent here. But I assure you that it is the truth" Mikoto answered.

"Then what are you doing here? If you already have a world of your own?" Zackly asked.

"To tell you the truth sir, I have no idea. All I remember is that I fought some criminals, then a bright light overwhelmed me and next thing you know, I wake up in a hospital within Wall Rose" Mikoto said.

"I know that the last part is true. Your files does confirm that you were found next to Wall Rose 3 years ago" Zackly said "Now, would you explain those powers of yours?".

"I am an esper. It's a term used for those who goes through a special Program to see if that person has an ability or not. The power level is decided through a System Scan, the lowest being level 0 and the highest being level 5" Mikoto explained.

"Then what level are you?" Zackly asked.

"I am an level 5. So far there are only 7 level fives, and out of all of them, I am ranked as the third strongest esper" Mikoto answered.

Armin and Mikasa where shocked by the fact that there were actually people stronger than Mikoto since her powers were really incredible even when she was weakened.

Zackly thought for a moment until he said "Would you mind giving us a small demonstration?".

"You sure? I don't which to scare anyone" Mikoto said.

"You don't need to worry about that" Zackly assured.

Mikoto closed her eyes. Then a zap was heard, followed by an clang and then Mikoto held her hands in front of herself.

Everyone stared at her in shock **(No pun intended)** as they realized that Mikoto could have freed herself anytime she wished.

"It's called magnetism, I used my powers to unlock my cuffs" Mikoto explained.

"SHE IS A DEMON. SHE IS A DEMON THAT HAS TRICKED THE DEVINE WALLS JUST LIKE THE OTHER MONSTER" A old man wearing something that looked like something you would wear in a church yelled.

"Pastor Nick" Zackly said almost sounding annoyed.

"Zackly, if I may make an proposal" Erwin began earning a nod from Zackly "The reports say that Mikoto managed to kill atleast 20 titans during the recapture of Trost, saving many lives and she wasn't even at full power. Such power could prove vital to our efforts of sealing the other breaches since she could be able to protect our forces and there by decreasing the death rate".

"Hmm, are you willing to do that Mikoto?" Zackly asked.

"Yes" Mikoto said as she did an salute, her face filed with determination "I Mikoto Misaka, hereby swear to use every ounce of my power to insure humanity's victory over the titans. WITH ALL OF MY HEART".

Mikasa smiled at that. Mikoto's determination knew no limit. No matter what obstacle was put in front of her, she would never stop until she has gotten over it. It was one of the many things she loved about her.

The room was silent for a few moments until Zackly spoke "Then I have made my decision".

* * *

Later, Mikoto was walking next to Erwin and Levi. They won the trial.

"That was quite the speech you made there Mikoto and it's a good thing you did. It might have just saved your life" Erwin said.

"I meant every word sir" Mikoto said until she remembered something "Ehum sir, is it ok if I make a small request?".

Erwin looked at her questionably "What would that be?".

"There is a black haired cadet named Mikasa Ackerman, I need to speak with her. Please" Mikoto begged.

Erwin looked at her for a moment until he turned his head towards one of the soldiers "See if you can find this girl"

The soldier saluted and ran off.

"Thank you sir" Mikoto said with a smile.

"After everything you've been through, you deserve at least a few moments with a person you care about" Erwin said before looking at Levi "Go and makes sure Eren is ready to be transported".

Levi said nothing as he only walked away.

* * *

A little while later, Mikoto sat in a room hoping that Mikasa would show up. The door opened and to Mikoto's relief it was indeed Mikasa.

"You have 10 minutes" The soldier said before he closed the door.

Both girls were silent for a brief moment until Mikoto spoke up "Hi there Mikasa".

Without warning, Mikasa threw her arms around Mikoto's neck and hugged her tightly, Mikoto didn't hesitate to return it.

"I'm so happy you are alive" Mikoto said as she broke the hug, a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy you weren't handed over to the MP" Mikasa said as she too had tears in her eyes.

Due to their limited time, Mikoto decided to cut to the chase "I managed to convince Erwin to let me see you because I really wanted us to have our talk right now".

Mikasa was quiet for a few moments until she said "Mikoto, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a very long time now" She was not going to beat around the bush anymore, she would tell Mikoto exactly how she felt.

"Mikoto Misaka. Ever since the day I met you, a feeling inside of me have been growing stronger every day. And I know what that feeling is now" Mikasa took a deep breath and said "I love you Mikoto, not as just a friend, but romantically. I love you and I want to be with you, forever".

Mikoto's eyes were wide, she had no idea that Mikasa felt that way about her. But come to think about it, Mikasa always acted different around her, and Mikoto is one of the few people that Mikasa has smiled at. Looking back at it now, she should have noticed it sooner.

Smiling Mikoto put her hands on Mikasa's shoulders and said "I love you too Mikasa" It was true, Mikoto had also noticed a certain feeling she got whenever she was around Mikasa. And the dreams she had about her is also a plus.

And with that, both girls hugged each other again.

After breaking the hug, they looked at each other for a short time, until both of them leaned in and their lips met in a loving kiss.

Unknown to them, they had completely forgotten about the soldier who was standing out side the door with an insane blush on his face. These were the longest 10 minutes of his life.

.

**3 hours of non stop writing and this chapter is finally done.**

**.**

**And the Mikoto x Mikasa ship has officially set sail finally :).**

**.**

**Tell me what you think. ****Every review helps.**


	35. Chapter 35

**First day as a scout.**

Mikoto, Eren and the levi squad was heading towards an old Recon Corps headquarters where Eren will learn to control his Titan power under their watch. Mikoto watched as one of the members named Oluo Bozado tried to intimidate Eren only to bite his tongue when his horse stepped on a rock causing him to cry out in pain.

Mikoto flinched. It looked very painful.

When they reached their destination Mikoto's jaw dropped when she saw the building. It was covered with weeds and looks like it was barely holding together.

"Look at these weeds. This place has gone to hell" A man named Gunther Schultz said.

"It has been abandoned for years. But the inside are in shambles" Another man named Eld Jinn explained.

"In which case we got a problem don't we?" Levi said from behind them "Best grab a broom and get to work".

"Huh?" Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Mikoto was frowning behind her white mask. Cleaning wasn't really how she pictured her first day as a member of the scouts. She was currently cleaning the floor of the basement, of course she was no stranger to cleaning since she had been forced to clean several times back in her world. Still she was very 'VERY' bored.

Later Mikoto suddenly woke up when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Eld standing in front of her.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just going to take a short break and then-" Mikoto began before Eld stopped her.

"Relax kid, I only came here to tell you that we're done for today and it's time for dinner" Eld explained making Mikoto sigh in relief "Still be happy that captain Levi did not come to fetch you. He does not tolerate slackers".

"Yes sir" Mikoto said as she followed him to the dining hall.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall drinking tea and was discussing something rather interesting.

"It's safe to assume our standing orders will stretch in to next week. And word to the great vine is that we are are gearing up for a big mission a month from now. One where bunch of wet behind the ears graduates are slated to be our main backup" Eld said which surprised the others.

"That can't be right, why do something like that? The cadets has been through enough with the last titan attack why subject them to that kind of danger again?" Gunther asked.

"You have to wonder how many of those snibble drop runts peed themselves" Oluo said taking a sip of his tea.

"Surely this can't be the case" A girl named Petra Ral said.

"Mission planning isn't my responsibility. But it is Erwin's and you can bet the man is obsessed over every angle" Levi said.

"That's a truth. Especially giving how unique the situation is. Consider how many people died on the path of taking back Wall Maria, then two hopes come in a way no one expected. One we are not entirely sure how to deal with" Eld began looking at Eren and Mikoto "Most of us still find it hard to believe. So how dose it work? This whole changing in to an titan trick, really?".

"Wish I could tell you, but the fact is my memories are not clear, I guess it's like being in a trance. I do know that the trigger seems to be hurting myself in some way, like biting my hand" Eren answered.

"Hmm, then how about you Mikoto? How does your powers work?" Eld asked turning too Mikoto who was slightly surprised by the sudden question.

She sighed as she began to explain "I don't really know the best way to explain it. My powers just comes naturally to me, I just need to bring them out".

"Are you saying that you have full control over them?" Gunther asked.

"Well I can have a sudden power burst if I get angry enough. But those usually only last for a short second. In other words, yes I do have control over my power" Mikoto answered.

She could have sworn she saw a flash of relief in their eyes.

"You are not gonna get anymore out of them. Apart from what the scribblers has laid out in the reports" Levi began as he lifted his cup to his mouth "Not that you know who, wont have a go at it" He took a sip "You'll be lucky to come out of it alive if that one lays into you. Course it's only a matter of time".

"Who are you talking about?" Eren asked sounding worried.

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash from the door along with a painful cry, like someone had ran into it. Petra opened it and Hanji entered.

"I'm so sorry" She apologised "Good evening team Levi. How is castle life treating everyone?".

"You're too early" Levi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Am I? Suppose I couldn't help myself" Hanji said as she marched up to Eren and Mikoto "So Mikoto my dear. How are you feeling?".

"I'm fine Commander. Thanks for asking" Mikoto said nervously.

Hanji smiled and said "Can I ask you something? About your powers…".

"What about them?" Mikoto asked.

"Can I do some experiments on you?" Hanji asked in excitement.

"W-what?" Mikoto said feeling a little scared.

"Your powers are so amazing. I want to learn every juicy detail about them" Hanji said as she was literally drooling in anticipation.

Mikoto glanced at the others who were giving her clear signs that she should not accept Hanji's request.

"I'm sorry commander, but I need to take care of my duties. I still got a lot more cleaning to do" Mikoto said holding up her hands.

Hanji looked disappointed before saying "Alright, some other time then" Then she turned to Eren and began talking to him.

Petra leaned closer to Mikoto and said "Unless you want to be kept up all night, I advice you come with us".

Mikoto nodded and left the room with the others. Silently praying that Eren would survive the night.

* * *

Petra lead Mikoto to her new room. It was alright. Beats sleeping in a cell. After saying goodnight to Petra, Mikoto changed in to her sleepwear and laid down on her bed.

There were a lot of thoughts running through her head, but the biggest one was the one of her girlfriend. Mikasa.

"Mikasa. I hope I will see you again soon" Mikoto whispered to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Unknown to Mikoto. A certain black-haired girl were having the same thoughts about her.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTE: I have no idea if Eren's experiment took place before or after the other cadets joined the scouts since the anime didn't really make it clear. So this chapter is just a toss of a coin and I decided to assume it was before. I hope I didn't mess up.**

* * *

**A certain discovery: Titan and Esper.**

Things had been kind of wired lately for Mikoto. Not that her life wasn't already a little wired since she arrived in this messed up world, but things had been even weirder than usual. First there was the incident where she suddenly woke up to find out that the two titans that were captured for experimenting had been killed and no one knew who did it. To top it all of, it appears that no one had used their gear without permission, so they weren't any closer to finding the one responsible or why they did it.

Also the result of that led Erwin to ask her a very strange question: Who do you think the real enemy is? Mikoto had no idea how to answer that question since it made no sense. Why would he ask such a question? And what added to her confusion was the fact that after he had asked the question he simply said "Never mind, forget I said anything".

And that brings us to her current situation. It was time for the first experiment to see if Eren could learn to control his titan abilities and Mikoto was asked to accompany them. Why? Well Levi made that pretty clear.

_Flashback._

"You want me to come along for the experiment?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes" Levi confirmed.

"May I ask why? I don't know anymore about his abilities than you do" Mikoto said.

"You don't need to. Your role is to take Eren down in case he goes on a rampage. I know he is your friend, but if he shows any sign of losing control you will put him down without holding back. Do I make myself clear?" Levi asked with a very serious face.

Mikoto gulped and said "Yes sir".

"Good, then let's get going" Levi declared.

_End of flashback._

Mikoto watched as Eren went down in a well. The plan was that Eren would transform down there and incase he did lose control, the well would hopefully hold him long enough until he tired himself out. That way they could stop him without Mikoto having to fry him.

Hanji sent out a green smoke screen to signal Eren that he could transform now. But nothing happened.

"Hmm... I don't understand it, perhaps he missed the signal?" Hanji wondered.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we were naive to think he could turn it on and off" Levi said before they headed towards the well "Eren, enough we are done for today" He called out.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikoto asked as she looked down in the well, only for her eyes to become wide with shock.

On the bottom of the well Eren stood with two bloody hands and a face full of dread "I'm sorry... I don't think I can do it now".

* * *

Some time later, the group were taking a break. Levi had a very displeased look on his face.

"You are telling me the bite wounds on your hands shows no sign of healing?" He asked.

"Non sir" Eren answered.

"No offence, but you are not much good to us in this form. If you can't change then our plans for Wall Maria goes up in smoke" Levi said in a serious tone before his face turned into a glare "Pull it together. And yes, that is a order" He said sternly.

"Sir, you don't need to be so harsh on him. I'm sure he will get it soo-" Mikoto began but stopped when Levi gave her a hard glare.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Mikoto. Remember the only reason you are here was to put him down should the need arrive. So shut up and focus on your own job, because right now you're just as useless" Levi said before walking away.

Mikoto lowered her head. Levi's words hurt alot. Being called useless was the last thing she wanted to hear. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw it was Eld.

"Don't let his words bring you down too much. That's just how he is" Eld said.

"Is it ok if I give him a small shock to the butt?" Mikoto asked jokingly which actually earned a few silent chuckles from the others.

"Unless you want to clean the horse stables for the rest of your life, I wouldn't recommend it" Gunther said with a small smile on his face. It was quite obvious that they needed that joke.

Mikoto spaced out a little while the Levi squad were talking to Eren. But then she noticed Eren dropping his spoon due to the pain in his hand and as he went to pick it up, a yellow lightning blot struck down.

Mikoto screamed out in pain as a some of the lightning went right in to her body. It was just like the time back in Trost, however this time a much larger amount of the bolt struck her. She was on the ground screaming loudly in pain as yellow lightning sparks covered her body.

Mikoto didn't acknowledge anything around her. She didn't notice Eren being stuck in a small part of the titan form, nor did she notice the Levi squad surrounding him with a strong intent to kill. The pain was just to much.

However, when Eren noticed that Mikoto was in pain he tore himself free from the titan body and quickly ran up to her. Ignoring anyone around him.

"Mikoto, whats wrong?" Eren asked slightly panicked.

"IT HURTS. IT HUUURTS" Mikoto screamed in complete agony.

"Would someone help her!" Eren yelled.

"We can't. Her powers is out of control" Levi said as he was unable to approach her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" Mikoto let one last painful scream before yellow lightning shot out through her eyes and mouth.

With that, she finally went back to normal and was whimpering with tears streaming down her face.

Petra took the chance to gently pick up Mikoto's body "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"It hurts. It hurts so much" Mikoto sobbed out before burying her face in Petra's chest.

Petra did her best to try and calm Mikoto down. Meanwhile Hanji, who had seen the entire scene play out, were in deep thoughts.

_'It seems we made more than one discovery today' _She thought.

.

**NOW: I want all your theories on what is going on whenever Mikoto comes in contact with the titan power and why it happens.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Reunion.**

A few days has passed since Eren's experiment. They had managed to learn that self harm alone won't trigger the transformation, it also requires a strong enough goal. As for what happened to Mikoto: That is still a mystery, however from what they saw it seems like Esper powers mixed with Titan powers won't end well.

Mikoto had just finished cleaning a room and headed out for some fresh air. But the moment she stepped out she was met with a very pleasant surprise. Nearly all of her friends from the cadets squad had joined the Scouts. One of them were a certain black haired girl.

"Hey, everyone" Mikoto called out, the moment she did everyone turned to her with happy faces.

"Mikoto" Krista yelled happily as she hugged Mikoto around her waist.

"Its good to see you again Krista" Mikoto said as she petted the blonde's head. Then she noticed Ymir "Ymir, you're here too?".

Ymir grinned before grabbing Mikoto and began rubbing her head with her knuckles while saying "Yep, the old gang is back together".

"Ow ow ow, Ymir cut it out" Mikoto complained.

"Say please" Ymir teased while continuing to torment Mikoto.

"Alright alright, please cut it out" Mikoto whined.

Ymir snickered as she finally let Mikoto go "3 years and you are still such an easy target" She said, her grin never leaving her face.

"And you are still a jerk" Mikoto retorted with a playful glare.

Ymir had always been like a teasing older sister to Mikoto. Through their training days, Ymir loved to tease Mikoto whenever she got the chance. Sometimes it involved Ymir sitting down on Mikoto's face if she took to long to wake up in the mornings.

Then Mikoto finally looked at Mikasa and gave her a look that said 'We'll talk later', Mikasa nodded at that.

But then Mikoto noticed someone she didn't expect "Jean? You are here too?".

"Yeah, as you can see" Jean answered.

Mikoto looked around and then said "Did Marco join the MP?" She was hoping she would be able to say hi to him too.

A grim look appeared on Jean's face before he answered "Marco is dead".

Those words hit Mikoto like a knife through her heart "N-no, Marco is not dead" She grabbed onto Jean's jacket with both hands "Tell me its not true. Please tell me this is just a sick joke" She pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.

Jean's face didn't change as he said "I wish I could tell you he died heroically. But there was no one around to see what happened to him. He died alone".

"No. No" Mikoto whimpered as she felt like she was about to faint, and she might have fainted if not for Krista and Ymir holding her.

The person that had helped her so much during training, the person who helped comfort her when she felt homesick, the person she viewed as a brother.

Was dead.

Mikoto broke down in tears as she hugged her two best friends, seeking all the comort she could get. Mikasa wanted to join in so badly. She hated seeing Mikoto like this, especially now when they were finally a couple.

The reason she didn't join was because no one knew they were a couple yet, and she wanted to tell the others when Mikoto was ready first. She would make sure to give Mikoto all the comfort she could as soon as they get some time alone.

* * *

Later that day, Mikoto had gotten permission from Levi to leave the fort so she could spend some time with Mikasa. He gave her three hours, if she is not back by then he would send someone to find her.

Mikoto and Mikasa road out in the forest. Mikoto had told her there was a place she wanted to show her. The reached a small river that was shining beautifuley in the sun light.

"I found it during one of the training routines. I figured it would be a good place for us to talk" Mikoto said as they tied their horses.

"It's beautiful" Mikasa said.

Mikoto sat down by the river before removing her boots and stuck her bare feets in the water, smiling as the water made her feel a lot more refreshed.

"Come join me" She said turning her head towards Mikasa, who removed her own boots and sat down next to Mikoto, putting her feets in the river as well.

Mikoto leaned her head on Mikasa's shoulder and said "This feels so nice. Just you and me, alone by a beautiful river".

"Agreed" Mikasa said, putting a arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying eachothers company. But then Mikoto began to giggle as Mikasa began rubbing her foot against hers.

"Hey that tickles" Mikoto said, before Mikasa did something that confused her a little, she suddenly stood up and lifted up on of Mikoto's feets.

Then Mikasa began kissing Mikoto's foot causing said girl to blush a deep shade of red.

"M-Mikasa?!" Mikoto stuttered out before Mikasa laid on top of her and began kissing her on the lips. The kisses soon turned into a full on make out.

They stopped to catch their breath, both were blushing while breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Mikoto" Mikasa said.

Mikoto smiled at her "I love you too Mikasa".

And with that, they kissed again.

* * *

"There are their horses, but were are the girls?" Eld asked as he and Petra looked around. Then he noticed Petra peeking behind a tree "What is it?".

Petra put her finger to her lips before motioning him to come closer. When he did they both saw Mikoto and Mikasa sleeping in the grass while embracing each other.

"Well, what do you know!" Eld mused as Petra just smiled at how cute they both looked.

.

**The lemon is almost here.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**OK everyone, the time for the lemon has arrived.**

**NOTE: It's the first one I have ever written.**

* * *

**The next step of love. **

There was only about 3 days before the expedition was going to start. Everyone were on edge for an understandable reason. Having barely survived the titan attack on trost, it's only logical to be scared of the thought of going out in titan territory.

Mikoto and Mikasa were sitting together under a tree to rest a little. Mikoto noticed that Mikasa seemed to have something on her mind and even seemed a little nervous.

"Is something wrong Mikasa?" Mikoto asked her girlfriend.

Mikasa snapped out of her thoughts and said "No I'm alright" She was quiet for a short moment "Umm Mikoto?".

Mikoto looked at her "Yes?"

"Could I speak with you later tonight?" Mikasa said with a blush on her face.

Now Mikoto was curious what Misaka wanted to talk about, but also a little nervous since Mikasa seemed almost a little 'scared' "Sure, just come by my room later and we'll talk then".

"Right. I should go back to work" Mikasa said as she got up and walked away.

_'What are you up to Mikasa?' _Mikoto thought, even when they were a couple, Mikasa was still very mysterious.

* * *

The sun had gone down and everyone had returned to their rooms to sleep. Mikoto herself was taking a bath to wash of the the smell after having cleaned the stables. She was still thinking of what Mikasa wants to talk about, she was even a little nervous that Mikasa had changed her mind about their relationship and thought she might break up with her.

Mikoto shook those thoughts out of her head. Mikasa wouldn't break up after she clearly struggled to tell Mikoto her feelings back when they confessed to each other. Getting out of the bath, Mikoto wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her bed room.

But as Mikoto were looking for some clean clothes, she heard the door open. She swiftly turned around and saw Mikasa standing there staring at her.

"Oh M-Mikasa, you are here. Umm, can our talk wait a little longer so I can get some clothes on?" Mikoto asked blushing.

"No" Mikasa said as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"M-Mikasa?" Mikoto said nervously when Mikasa began walking towards her like she had been hypnotized.

Mikoto backed up before she fell on her bed, Mikasa took of her boots before she crawled over her and began kissing her. Mikasa began kissing down Mikoto's neck until she reached her chest. She gently grabbed Mikoto's hand that was holding her towel and carefully pulled it away.

Mikoto gulped as Mikasa sood up on the bed and began removing her clothes until she she was only in her underwear. She knelt back down and opened Mikoto's towel, revealing her body in all it's glory.

Mikoto moaned softly as Mikasa began kissing and sucking on her breasts. Mikasa kept it up until she started to go down again, kissing Mikoto's stomach a little before continuing down. Mikoto clapped her hand over her mouth as Mikasa rached her lower region.

Mikasa kept at it for about 5 minutes until she let up so Mikoto would have the chance to breathe. During that time, Mikasa took the chance to take of her underwear so she now was just as naked as Mikoto.

"Are you ready?" Mikasa asked and Mikoto nodded.

Mikasa laid on top of Mikoto and began moving her body back and forward, rubbing their lady parts against each other. Both moaned loudly at the amount of pleasure they were feeling.

After an unknown amount timed passed, both girls collapsed on the bed out in exhaustion, Mikoto being the most tired out of the two of them. Mikasa pulled the blanket over them and the embraced each other.

"I... I love..." Mikoto whispered too tired to finish her sentence.

"I love you too" Mikasa said before both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Whatever their future brought them. They both knew this was a night they would never forget.

.

**Well, there you have it.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Aftermath of Love.**

The sun shines through the window the next day and hit Mikoto in the face, bothering her enough to wake her up. She slowly sat up with a jawn and stretched a little. But for some reason she felt a little cold. She looked down and noticed she was naked.

Mikoto finally remembered what happened last night and blushed a deep shade of red. She looked to her side and saw that Mikasa was still sleeping next to her, and like Mikoto, she was naked. Mikoto smiled as she gently brushed away some of Mikasa's hair from her face.

Mikasa finally woke up and sat up yawning "Good morning sleepy head" Mikoto teased after she noticed the blush on her girlfriend's face.

"What a night huh?" Mikasa said looking away.

"Yeah. I got to admit, when you said you wanted to talk I never expected it would turn out like this" Mikoto said causing Mikasa to blush even more.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to happen so suddenly, it's just when I saw you in a towel I-" Mikasa was interrupted when Mikoto kissed her on the lips.

"It was the best night in my life Mikasa" Mikoto assured with a smile.

Mikasa smiled back, then she pulled away the blanket that Mikoto was using to cover herself with causing said girl to blush again. Mikasa made sure to get a good look of Mikoto's body while also making sure that Mikoto got a good look of hers.

"You are so beautiful" Mikasa said as she pulled Mikoto into a hug.

Mikoto blushed even more as she felt Mikasa's breast pressing against her own "Yours are bigger than mine" She covered her mouth as she didn't mean to let it slip out.

But then something happened that Mikoto did not expect. Mikasa began laughing, she had never heard her laugh before. Even Mikasa herself seemed surprised by it.

"Wow. I haven't laughed like that in years" Mikasa said as she wiped away some tears from her eyes "You really are amazing Mikoto".

Mikoto smiled as they kissed again. But just as they were about to take it a step further, there was a loud knock on the door.

"If you two are done making a mess in there, then it's time to get back to work" Levi's voice was heard through the door.

"W-What are you talking about sir? It's only me in here" Mikoto said nervously while Mikasa was annoyed that their wonderful moment was interrupted like that.

"Don't play stupid with me Mikoto, the next time you two decides to have fun in the middle of the night, make sure to be more quiet" Levi said clearly irritated "Sleeping is hard enough without the two of you hunting cats all night".

_'Hunting cats?'_ Mikoto thought until she got what he meant and blushed before saying "We'll be out soon sir".

And with that, Levi walked away.

As the two girls got dressed Mikasa said "Mikoto, I'm really happy I got to make love with you. I wanted to do it at least once before I die".

"Mikasa" Mikoto said, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder "This will not be the last time we do this. I promise".

They kissed one more time before heading of to do their jobs.

* * *

The day of the expedition had arrived, it was time for Mikoto to take her first step in to titan territory. She wasn't worried about her own safety, she was confident that she could handle any titan that would try to attack her. She was more concerned about her friends.

She silently prayed that none of them would die, but after what happened to Marco, she knew that anything could happen out there.

"**FORWARD**" Erwin suddenly shouted, causing the rest of the scouts to start riding out of the gate "It has officially begun, the 57th recon mission. **SCOUTS MOVE OUT**".

.

**Since there will probably be more scenes like this in the future, this has now become my first M rated story.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Female titan**

The 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls had begun, Mikoto was with Eren and Levi's squad, they headed out and it didn't take long before a titan showed up but the support team took care of it. Eventually they split out to the formation, an hour later Mikoto spotted a lot of black smoke which meant that an abnormal was on it's way towards them.

"Sir we got an abnormal closing in" Mikoto shouted.

"I see it. Eren send out a smoke signal" Levi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Eren said as he prepared his smoke gun.

"This is a disgrace. A lot of good the formation dose if the bastards can bore in to it that deeply" Levi muttered.

As Eren sent out the smoke signal, Mikoto couldn't help but to feel nervous. She knew Mikasa was not in that direction but some of her other friends were. She prayed that nothing would happen to them.

"What are we gonna do sir?" Mikoto asked.

"For now we stick to the formation" Levi answered.

They contiued to ride until they reached a forest. At first it would apeer better to just go around it, but no they straight in to it.

"Captain! Captain Levi" Eren said after a while

"What?" Levi asked

"Come on sir, we're in a forest. We wont see a titan until it's right on top of us!" Eren began "The center ring is totally cut of. Something is coming up on the right isn't it? So what are we supposed to do? Avoid titans or defend the wagons?".

"Quit whining and move on from the obvious already. Neither of those are an option anymore" Levi said making bothe Eren and Mikoto confused.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked.

"Haven't you noticed what's surround you? Take a look at these big ass trees. Perfect environment for ODM gear, wouldn't you say? " Levi asked "Take my advice Eren and use your head. The best survival tool, is your brain".

"Yes sir" Eren said.

_'Still this just isn't right' _Mikoto thought_ 'What are we even doing here? With the blow the formation has suffered it would make more sense to retreat. But we are doing the exact opposite, we just keep on going of course'_ She narrowed her eyes_ 'Levi knows something. Something he's not telling us. What are you up to Levi?'._

"Black smoke" Eren suddenly said.

"It's right behind us" Oluo growled.

"Blades drawn now" Levi ordered "It will happen in a blink of an eye. Be ready".

They kept on riding until they saw a soldier using his gear showed up. Barely a second later a titan with a female body showed up and killed him.

"NO" Mikoto screamed.

"Go, move it" Levi shouted.

The unusual titan chasesed after them. It smashed through trees as it seems to be trying to grab Eren.

"Holly shit. How the hell are we supposed to pull evasive maneuvers in here?" Gunther asked out loud.

"It's catching up" Eld shouted.

"Captain, engage ODM gear" Petra asked but received no answer "CAPTAIN?".

"Mikoto" Levi suddenly called out surprising her "Slow it down".

"What?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"SLOW IT DOWN NOW" Levi snapped.

Mikoto shook her head before charging up some electricity in her hand and fired at the titans face. It was an direct hit and the Female titan was temporarily stunned, but soon resumed her pursuit.

After a few blasts Mikoto has finally had enough of this "Why am I doing this? Just let me use my gear and I can kill it now".

"Just keep up what you're doing" Levi ordered.

"That's it I've had it. Give me a straight answer right now: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mikoto demanded.

"Cover your ears" Levi suddenly said before he raised a gun in the air and sent out a sound signal.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked after she removed her hands from her ears "What is going on? Tell me now".

Levi kept silent. Mikoto gritted her teeth, lives were on the line and they did nothing.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'm killing that thing right now" Mikoto declared as she was about to leave her horse.

"Don't you dare!" Gunther snapped at her.

"Both you and Eren promised that you would trust us" Petra added.

"SHUT UP" Mikoto yelled "I'm sorry but I won't follow orders blindly anymore. Nor will I be a part of a plan I know nothing about. The titan dies now".

"Do as you please" Levi said causing Mikoto to look at him "You are right, there is no reason you should go along with something you know nothing about. If you think killing the titan now is the best way to go then do it. But before you do ask your self this: Will you trust your instincts, or will you trust your comrades? That's a choice I've been forced to make many times. I trust you Mikoto and I know that you will make the choice you know is right, even if others tells you it's wrong".

Mikoto was completely stunned by his words, the others look at her in anticipation. Eren was also conflicted so he decided to trust Mikoto on this one. If she decided to kill the titan: He would transform and help her. Mikoto was struggling with her thoughts, after Levi openly admitted that he trusted her, the previously easy choice became a lot harder.

"MIKOTO" Levi's shout broke her out of her thoughts "Make up your damn mind already, we are running out of time".

Mikoto let out a frustrated cry before finally making up her mind "You better not make me regret this".

The others seemed relieved while Eren hoped that she made the right choice.

They continued a while longer until they reached a clearing which were surrounded by soldiers.

**"FIRE"** Erwin yelled before the female titan was hit with a huge amount of hooks.

It appears that the whole plan was to capture the female titan, thats why they didn't just kill it. Mikoto didn't register anything around her as tears streamed down her face.

"Mikoto?" Eren asked in concern.

"She is in a state of shock, she went through quite an ordeal when she made that choice" Eld said when he noticed Mikoto's state "Let's just do what Levi said and find a place to rest".

This day sure had been a great trial for Mikoto. She still wasn't sure if she made the right choice or not, and she had a feeling that it was not over yet.

.

**Incase anyone think that Mikoto might appear a little weak here, think about this. Remember the world she is in and how different it is from her old home. She is in a world were someone you care about can die at any giving moment and she is still inexperienced in the whole military thing. She is even less experienced with being a scout so there is alot of pressure on her and there is only so much pressure a human being can take before they break.**

**Mikoto may be a level 5 esper but she is also a young human girl with her own limits. **

**And lets be honest, if you survive long enough in the Attack on titan world, I guarantee that you won't be the same person you used to be.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	41. NOT DEAD

**NOT DEAD.**

**Hello everyone, Man I am SO sorry that there haven't been any updates lately.**

**I've been really busy with my other stories and with my life outside the internet so I haven't had much time to come up with something to write.**

**.**

**But do not worry, I'm not giving up on the story. I will continue writing it, it's just gonna take some time.**

**Again, I'm sorry, I just thought I'd let you know that the story is still alive.**

**.**

**Feel free for any request or suggestions.**

**.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
